Discovery
by Skiefyer
Summary: A strange boy from Azarath saves the titans lives and Robin asks him to join them. Only Raven is upset about this. She knows who he is and who is after him...raexunknown and raexrob.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

All was peaceful in the titans tower, everyone was asleep, everyone except Raven. She tossed and turned restlessly trying to sleep. Her dark blankets rippled as her body rolled around in discomfit. Eventually she gave up this fruitless task and floated to the middle of her room to meditate. She breathed deeply as she chanted her mantra _azarath metrion zinthos _over and over again calming herself. Suddenly her pale face twisted as she bent over in agony falling to the floor. Her cape swirled around her as she hit the ground. She felt white hot pain spreading through her body and she couldn't move a muscle. She lay there paralyzed, unable to scream…..

Robin woke up sweating after a terrible nightmare. He had dreamt that Raven was in excruciating pain. Jumping out of bed he quickly pulled on his red, green and yellow uniform and weapons before hurrying out of his room. He rushed down the dawn-lit corridor telling himself _this is silly, she's probably fine. Since when do you have prophetic dreams anyway? _Ignoring this he reached Raven's door. He hesitated, knowing she didn't like people in her room. However he remembered his awful dream and opened the door………..

Raven couldn't move; she lay there rigid on the floor suffering and unable to stop the pain. The pain was incredible, she had never felt this much pain ever before. Suddenly she heard the sound of feet thumping against the floor, they were coming this way, whoever they were. She heard them stop, just outside her door and willed them to come in. Slowly the door opened and light poured in. Through the light raven could just see this bright red, before she fainted.


	2. The virus

Chapter 1

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, it's just a common virus"

"If it's just a virus then why did it affect her so much?"

"Because she's from another planet our earthly viruses have terrible effects on her"

"Oh"

Just coming into consciousness Raven heard these voices. But she remembered nothing of the night before. She groaned and opened her eyes; quickly shutting them as the bright light almost blinded her. Sitting up she opened her mouth to yell at them for coming into her room when she realized that she was not in her room, she was in "sickbay".

She slowly opened her eyes adjusting them to the light. She saw Cyborg, Beast boy, Robin and Starfire staring at a screen which showed her heart rate. She scowled at their backs still unsure of why she was here and quietly teleported herself back to her room using her powers to unwire herself as she did so. A few moments later Cyborg asked Beast boy to check on her. Beast boy, muttering to himself didn't realize she was gone until he was a few inches away from the bed she was supposed to be in.

"How is she" called Cyborg

"Um, it's hard to say" BB replied carefully

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cyborg asked testily

"Well, she appears to have, erm, well I'd say she.."

"Beast Boy" yelled Cyborg "Stop stammering and tell me"

"Okay, she seems to have made herself invisible"

"What!" yelled Cyborg, Robin and Starfire.

"Like I said, she's not here." He replied nervously

"Okay" said Robin " Starfire you go search the lounge room, kitchen and training areas. Beast Boy, you go check the roof top. Cyborg, you stay here in case she comes back _or _is just invisible.

"Yes sir" answered the others

"Very funny" he replied as he walked down the corridor to his destination, Raven's room.


	3. Lost

Chapter 2

Starfire searched all over the titans lounge room, lifting up the green couch and peering behind the plasma TV. She then moved towards the kitchen and checked the large dining table, the pantry, the fridge and any other places large enough to conceal Raven. She then proceeded to the training yard but no-one was there. She flipped open her communicator and told the other Titans that Raven was no-where in her area.

Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and sprinted up the many stairs leading towards the roof top. Halfway there he collapsed, panting, this was too much. He was unused to this much exercise as his favorite activity was to lounge around and play video games with Cyborg. He hated stairs and the way to the roof top had too many. Suddenly he had an idea, he changed back to himself and ran to the nearest window, and opening it he transformed into a swallow and flew outside. He soared up the next few levels to reach the roof top. After scrutinizing every inch of the roof top he concluded that Raven was not there.

Cyborg sat on a chair in the sickbay watching the bed. Every so often he would get up and pace only to sit back down again. He wanted to be searching, not sitting here in case she came back and knowing Raven, she probably wouldn't. His communicator beeped and he opened to see Starfire's friendly face.

"Raven is not in my area" she informed him.

"Okay Star" he replied "Thanks for that, I'll notify Robin"

She nodded and closed her communicator.

Cyborg called Robin and told him that Star had not seen Raven, he then closed the communicator and resumed staring at the bed. Suddenly the communicator beeped again and Beast Boy's face came into view.

"She's not here" he panted "and I'm going to kill Robin"

Cyborg laughed and shut the communicator.

Robin walked down towards Raven's room noticing how it got darker the closer he went. He grinned thinking the lack of windows might have something to do with it. He reached her room and knocked lightly. No response. So he knocked a little louder.

"What?" came an annoyed call from inside

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Whatever" came the reply.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. It was the second time he had been in her room. He looked for Raven and saw her meditating in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" she asked

"You realize that you disappeared from sick bay early this morning"

"Yes" she narrowed her eyes "and I'm waiting for an explanation of why I was there"

He moved closer "You mean you don't remember what happened last night?"

"Of course I do" came the sarcastic reply "I just asked anyway"

"Sorry" he muttered

"Well?" she let the word hang

"Well what?"

"Why, was I there?" she asked her voice dangerously thin.

"Okay, last night I had a nightmare about you writhing in pain paralyzed on the floor."

"How can I be 'writhing in pain' and 'paralyzed' at the same time?" she interrupted

Robin gave her a sour look and continued.

"I went to your room to check on you and I found you lying on the floor in obvious pain before you fainted." He shrugged 'then I had you moved to sickbay and monitored. Cyborg then told us that you had a harmless virus, well harmless to an earth person. But because you are from another world it affected you badly."

"and?" she could see there was more.

"and he said it would affect you for two days or so. So you won't be able to leave the tower for another day and a half."

"Another day and a half." She mused "Well, okay. See you in a day and a half."

She picked him up with her magic and deposited him outside the door. She then closed the door and resumed meditating.


	4. Cascade

Chapter 3

Shaking his head Robin flipped open his communicator contacting all the titans.

"I found her and she seemed to take the news well"

"Phew, that's a relief" said Cyborg "I am _not _in the mood for fixing light bulbs"

Starfire nodded "It is good that our friend has taken this news well"

Suddenly the tower beeped loudly.

"Trouble" stated Robin.

Raven flew out of her room only to be sent back by Robin. A few lamps smashed as she did so.

"I knew it was too good to be true" muttered Cyborg.

"Lets go" said Robin

"To the T-car" yelled Beast Boy.

They all shut their communicators and raced to the T-car, Cyborg stopping at the computer screen to see where the trouble was and who was causing it.

"Its an unknown villain" he said "causing trouble at the park"

Cyborg jumped in the drivers seat and they sped of towards the park. When they got there they found a monstrous creature. It had several different heads, one was a cobra its fangs dripping with venom, another head was a crocodile gnashing its large teeth, and the other two were spiders. One was a red back with murderous eyes and the other a funnel web. Its elongated tail was like an electric eel, zapping everything it touched. It had a thick bulky body and it didn't look like it could move anywhere fast, not that it needed too. Its four legs were thick and stubby and it had cruel claws the size of small poles. It had spines producing from the tip of its center head and moving down its back and up its tail. On either side of the spines were two massive wings. They were leathery, like a bat but instead of being weak they were super strong, strong enough to carry this monstrosity in flight. Everywhere you looked in the park were signs that this monster had been there. There where holes in the ground where it had stepped and it had stomped all over the trees. The swimming pool was completely drained of all its water as the monster had stepped in it.

"Titans go!" came Robins familiar cry.

Starfire flew up towards the monsters cobra head and began shooting starbolts at it. The head writhed in pain as they seared its flesh and spat deadly venom at her. She dodged it and rammed into the crocodile head narrowly missing the large incisors and falling down towards the ground. She hit the ground with a thwack and fainted.

Cyborg readied his built-in laser and aimed towards one of the spider heads. He shot at it and hit it squarely in the face.

"Alright" he yelled as the head screeched in pain "One for Cyborg" suddenly the a shadow moved towards him and as the monsters foot was hovering over him, he looked up, "Oh man" as the foot descended.

Beast Boy changed to a Tyrannosaurus and charged towards the thing aiming for its thick leg (as that was the highest he could reach) he grabbed the leg between his teeth and bit down, hard. The monster screamed with all of its heads and stamped and shook its foot around, trying to make him let go. He held on tightly as he was whirled around. Eventually he let go, extremely nauseous. He was hurled towards the city and he stopped when he crashed into a building and slid down towards the ground.

Robin, seeing all his team mates defeated ran towards the monster, enraged. He was almost there when a strange blue shield swirled around him and he stopped abruptly. He noticed that the same rippling blue shield swirled around the others. He watched as a figure dressed in blue flew towards the monster a light blue orb in his hand. When he threw it Robin realized that it was water. The water ball hit the monster and exploded, the monster burst apart and lay on the floor, water trickling around it as it transformed back into a human. The shield disappeared and Robin could move again. He ran towards the unconscious monster boy lying on the ground and hand cuffed him. The strange blue boy landed beside him and helped Robin haul him up. The police came and took him away thanking Robin and the Blue boy for their help. Robin nodded to them and turned to the blue boy.

"Thanks for the help" he said

"No problem" answered the boy.

"I'm Robin" he said extending his hand "leader of a band of heroes called the teen titans"

"Cascade" replied the boy shaking Robin's hand "and I've heard a lot about you guys"

"Robin" came Starfire's call "Robin, we searching for you but we cannot find you. Please make some noise if you are able."

"Star. I'm alright" Robin said stepping out from behind the bushes.

"Robin!" cried Starfire "I am pleased to find you well" she flew towards him and hugged him.

"I'm happy that you guys are okay too" he replied.

"So" remarked Beast Boy "Whose he?" everyone turned towards Cascade.

"This is Cascade" said Robin "and he beat the monster while you guys were unconscious" They all looked at him with admiration in their eyes. He was 5 ft 7 and handsome. He had light tanned skin and a very muscular body. His eyes were a light blue, the same shade as his hair.

"Thanks" said Cyborg, breaking the silence.

"Your welcome" He replied "Forgive me for asking but aren't there five of you?"

"Yes" answered Starfire "but Raven is unwell, she is affected with a virus"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's nothing serious, just enough to keep her out of action for a day or two" said Cyborg.

"Why don't you come back to the tower with us" said Robin "We can continue our conversation there"


	5. I'm from Azarath

Chapter 4

They were seated around the titans dining table, the titans were questioning Cascade about his powers and how he got them.

"You see" he said "I'm not from earth; I'm from a place called Azarath"

The titans jaws dropped.

"Azarath?" asked Robin excitedly

"Yes" he replied "Azarath"

"But that's.." started Beast boy

"Yes" interrupted Robin "Yes, it is"

"Raven will be pleased" stated Cyborg.

"She too is from this place called Azarath" Starfire informed Cascade "She will be overjoyed to see someone from her home planet"

"Raven" mused Cascade "I'm sure I've heard that name before……wait a minute, Raven?" he asked

Beast boy nodded

"_The _Raven?"

"Yes" confirmed Beast Boy

"Trigon's daughter?"

"Yes"

"Wow!" he breathed "Raven, the one who defeated the tyrant Trigon… It will be an honor to meet her."

"She is an important person now?" questioned Beast Boy

"Yes, she is honored in Azarath as 'The one who was cursed but has blessed us all'"

"That's a long name" said Beast Boy

"It is" agreed Cascade "but we shorten it to 'Raven the dark savior'."

"I like that name" stated Beast boy

"It is a cool name" agreed Cascade.

Suddenly the very person they were discussing materialized before them.

"We were just talking about you" Beast Boy informed her "and it seems you have a fan club back on Azarath"

"Oh really" said Raven sarcastically "How wonderful, and you know this because….." she let the question hang

"Because he is from Azarath" finished Beast Boy pointing at Cascade.

Raven turned her purple eyes towards Cascade. The titans watching her reaction saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes. "You're from Azarath?"

"Yes" he said

"Your him, aren't you" it was a statement, not a question. He nodded.

She scowled at him "I should have known"

"Should have known what?" asked Cyborg

"You mean he hasn't told you?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Told us what?" asked Robin impatiently.

"He's royalty" she sighed "The next in line if I'm not mistaken"

"He's what?" asked Beast Boy

"Royalty. As in the equivalent to a prince on earth."

"I knew that" grumbled Beast Boy.

"Sure. Anyway," she said turning her attention back to Cascade. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" he asked innocently

"Yes you" she scowled "What are you doing in this tower? Or better yet, what are you doing on this planet?"

"I'm on a holiday" he said lazily

She raised one eyebrow "Tell the truth" she demanded "I know your lying"

"Very well" he said "I was expelled from the royal family after they found out that I was secretly helping a rebellion on Heraton to overthrow their leaders in an attempt to restore the planet back to its original state of prosperity. As you may or may not know it is against the rules of Azarath to involve ones self with another planet, particularly if you are of royal blood. When they caught me I was immediately denounced from any future claims to the throne and thrown in prison. I escaped with the help of a few Heraton's who thankfully felt the need to repay me and provided me with the means to leave the planet. I then flew to this planet that which is considerably far away from Azarath hoping that they would not think to look for me here. I have assumed a new identity and decided to use my water 'powers' to do good and become what these earth people call a 'superhero'. Happy?" he asked

"Yes" she said. "Now you can tell me how you met the titans and why you're in the tower"

"I was patrolling the skies when I saw this huge monster in the park. I came closer and saw the titans struggling with it. I saw three of them collapse and decided to help. After I defeated the monster Robin invited me back to the tower."

"How long have you been here?" she questioned

"Only about a week or two"

"I thought so" she said satisfied.

When the others shot her a questioning look she answered

"I would have sensed his powers if he had been here for more then a month."

"Right" said Robin "Raven, now that you have finished interrogating our _guest _we will continue our previous conversation, the one you interrupted. You may join in if you wish."

She nodded and floated over to the seat next to Starfire.


	6. Out of control

Chapter 5

A few days later Cascade was sitting in a spare room the titans had lent him. The room was quite large and airy. It was peaceful and it was facing the sun when it rose in the morning. It was simply furnished with a sturdy wooden bed and a full bookshelf. There was a desk and a comfortable arm chair sat beside it, this was where Cascade was sitting as he thought over the titans offer. Just recently Robin had asked if he would like to join the teen titans. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy had seemed happy about this but Raven had seemed unhappy, even angry. He wondered why, he hadn't done anything to her, had he? His thoughts drifted back to his life as royalty on Azarath. He had been loved by his people, he was thought of as fair and just, so why did Raven despise him so? Maybe it was the simple fact that he was royalty or that he was hunted. Maybe she thought he would bring more Azratheans here. Maybe she was scared of the looks they would give her, should they come. Perhaps she liked and wanted them to think her dead. He sighed, she was so complicated. She had been this complicated on Azarath too. Her mother was his fathers advisor or councilor and he and Raven had met at a distance. He had always been fascinated by this girl, the one who was supposed to be sired by a terrible tyrant. Yet everyone loved her, they always had. Despite her prophesized future, despite her dark outlook on life. Maybe it was because of her mother and who she was, or perhaps it was because they saw through that dark exterior into her soul, the part of Raven that was untainted by her father's evil. She had always been beautiful too. Always a mystery, always sought by those who were unafraid of what she may become, he had admired her too, from a distance of course but he had always watched her. Then when she went to earth no-one knew what to think. They all knew what she was fated to do on earth but we all believed that she would change her destiny; she would find some way of defeating Trigon. And she did, and she had become a legend on Azarath. Everyone knew her name and how she had defeated the terrible tyrant. Soon after this he had led the rebellion on the planet Heraton and had been betrayed by an old friend. He was expelled from the royal family and tossed in jail. He remembered those weeks in that cold, filthy cellar. His friends had forsaken him and he knew that no matter how much his parents loved him they would not save him. He remembered the look on Arella's face, the day of his trial. That look of sadness, disappointment and horror. She was forbidden to do anything to help him and she resented it. She had looked at him with grief on her face and left. He could never forget the smug look on his betrayers face. Xasor, his best friend. They did everything together and he had betrayed him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a large crash as the plasma TV smashed into the wall.

"Raven" Robin was yelling "Calm down, NOW!"

Ravens cloak billowed around her as she fiercely glared at Robin shouting

"You don't know what a mistake your making inviting _him _to join us!" she spat the word him with obvious contempt and Cascade knew they were yelling about him.

"He's expelled royalty" she screamed at him "He'll bring the entire Azarath army down on us, they'll _never _stop looking for him and they won't give a damn if earth has to be destroyed to find him!"

With a loud bang the couch smashed itself against the wall.

"Raven, calm down and lets talk about this reasonably" said cyborg

"I've tried" she snarled "but none of you will _listen _to me. Don't you understand? The azarath army is full of experienced mages with powerful magic" with this sentence all of the windows in the tower smashed.

"RAVEN!" yelled Robin exasperated "Control yourself NOW before you bring the tower down around our ears!"

Several light bulbs smashed simultaneously and all the doors were wrenched of their hinges revealing a horrified Cascade.

"Eavesdropper" hissed Raven her eyes flashing dangerously

"Raven, at this rate the entire city knows that you're out of control!" stated Cyborg wearily "So just calm down and lets talk about this responsibly and not act like children who've thrown a tantrum."

Slowly power began to gather at her hands and eyes glowed venomously then she reconsidered and the black magic disappeared, she nodded to Cyborg and flew towards her room calling back to them "We'll talk about this later, after I've meditated"

Robin nodded agreeably knowing this would calm her down immensely.

"So" said Cascade after she had gone "Does this happen a lot?"

Robin nodded wearily "but she's never been this bad before"

"I see" said Cascade.

"Is what she said true?" questioned Beast Boy

"I was" he replied "But things have changed a lot since Raven lived on Azarath"

"I guess she owes you an apology then" said Robin "but making her give one is like trying to make a fish breath air, virtually impossible."

"Well, virtually impossible if you expect to come out in one piece" said Beast Boy with a grin "And heaven help you if you interrupt her meditation"


	7. Apologies

Chapter 6

Robin was confused. Raven was acting strange, strange even for herself. Her argument and half destruction of the tower were unusual. Usually she only broke a few light bulbs and smashed a few windows but this time, this time was different. She had seemed more upset then usual. She seemed to truly loath Cascade, but why? He wondered. He seemed like a nice enough guy and he had saved their lives. Maybe Raven knew more about him then she had told them. Maybe he had some dark secret that Raven did not want them to know. Maybe Cascade was lying, Raven had seemed sure that an army would come for him and she didn't lie often. Normally, if there was something she would rather they didn't know she would just refuse to answer or tell them a half-truth, she never _lied _directly. Even though Cascade seemed like a nice guy she absolutely loathed him, it was plain and simple and he had a difficult choice. Believe Raven and send him off the island even though he saved our lives or assume Raven is lying and possibly lose the tower and her friendship. His mouth twisted in a half sad smile, he knew who he would believe, he couldn't bring himself to not take her side. Despite her sarcastic ways and dark personality he loved her. He always had, from the moment he met her. He didn't think she loved him but he loved her anyway. He knew that Starfire loved him but he also knew that his heart belonged to Raven. It always would, no matter what. He didn't understand it himself but he knew it was there. He loved everything about her, the way her purple eyes glowed and her hair shined. He sighed, things had become so much more difficult since the defeat of Trigon. Everyone had changed. They all still acted vaguely the same but certain things had changed. They were no longer simple teens, they had entered the hard world of love and hate and nothing was the way it used to be. He sighed again and got up from the chair on which he was seated and was about to leave the lounge room when Raven floated in.

'No" she said "Please stay, we need to talk"

He nodded and sat back down again. She levitated a chair and placed it down in front of him. Then she lowered herself into it.

"I'm ashamed of the way I acted earlier" she said emotionless "I should never have allowed my emotions to take over like that. It will not happen again. But you must understand that I was only afraid for my friends and the impact that an entire Azrathean army would have on earth."

"So you're absolutely certain that an army will land on earth if he stays here"

She nodded and added "I have felt their presence, they are approximately ten days away. If he does not leave they will land and attack, destroying everything in their path to find him"

Robin's eyes widened in shock "Ten _days"_ he repeated "That's not enough time"

"It is" replied Raven "I can teleport him somewhere else"

"Won't that endanger some other planet?"

"Not if I teleport him to a deserted planet" she replied

"I think we should discuss this with him" said Robin firmly "Before we take any action"

"Okay" she nodded.

"Good" he replied.

"Good night" she said "we will discuss this with him in the morning" noticing the look he gave her she explained "Nothing we do tonight will make any difference then if we did it tomorrow"

He nodded, understanding and went to bed.


	8. Thinking

Chapter 7

Cascade sat on the armchair in his room that had been provided by the titans, thinking. He knew that Raven knew who he was and where he came from, that was obvious. He also knew that she knew exactly what was after him, and what they were capable of. He knew her plan and he knew Robin's thoughts. Yes, he had an ability the Titans were not aware of. He was a mind reader. He could and had tapped into all of their minds; he knew their hopes, their dreams, and their ambitions. He also knew their limits. He had dismissed Beast Boy, he was an idiot. He had dismissed Cyborg, he was simply a machine and machines were easily broken. He had also dismissed Starfire, she was a ditz and gullible. No, the only threats were Raven and Robin. Even now he was tapping into their thoughts, listening into their conversation. _I'll listen to their talk tomorrow and I'll agree to let Raven teleport me. But I'll have a surprise in store for them. _He smiled thinking of Raven. He did like her but he knew that she would never like him. He was royalty, he was also a danger. He also knew that he would have serious competition if he tried to romance her. Yes, he had read Robin's thoughts about Raven. He knew that Robin loved her. He smiled again. Raven had no idea how deep Robin felt for her and Robin was to chicken to tell her. He thought perhaps before he left he would romance her, create some jealousy in Robin. It would be fun, Yes he thought I'll do that.


	9. It's time

Chapter eight

Raven slowly floated down the hallway her dark blue cape gently fanning in the slight breeze. She was headed for Robin's room. When she reached his door she gently knocked. A bleary Robin stuck his head out "what?" he questioned.

"Its time" she stated simply. He nodded and the head disappeared only to reappear ten minutes later, this time followed by his body. All the sleepiness was gone and Robin had his serious face on.

"Let's go" he said walking down the hallway.

Raven followed, silent as an owl, drifting slowly behind him, deep in thought.

When they reached Cascade's door Robin knocked on the burgundy wood.

"Yes?" said Cascade opening the door.

"Can we talk?" said Robin. It was a statement not a question.

Cascade yawned and motioned for them to come in.

"Have a seat" said Robin "This may take awhile"

Cascade sat "What is this about?" he queried

"Is it true" said Robin "that an entire Azarathean army is after you?"

Cascade's grin disappeared "So what if it is?"

"You have to understand that this is about the safety of this planet" said Raven coldly "Now please answer Robin's question"

"Yes" Cascade sighed "It is"

"and you still remain here on earth?"

"yes" he said wearily "Where else would I go?"

"You understand the ferocity and ruthlessness of this army?" Robin raised an eyebrow

"Yes" he sighed "I do"

"Then we are asking, on behalf of this planet that you allow Raven to teleport you to a deserted planet in order to save the lives of earth's inhabitants." Stated Robin

Cascade started to say something, then changed his mind "Yes" he conceded "but, tomorrow so that I can enjoy this planet a little while longer"

Robin looked at Raven, she could decide this one

"Alright" she said "But, you must have one of the Titans with you at all times"

"Awww" said Cascade sarcastically "Can't you trust me?"

"No" said Raven flatly floating out the door.

"Well" Robin cleared his throat "You have around 24 hours"

"I'll use them wisely" Cascade promised. Robin smiled briefly

"Thank you" he said "This will save the lives of many" with that Robin turned around and walked away.

Cascade smiled at his receding back, He had no idea!


	10. Just one more chance

Chapter 9

"Robin" whined Beast Boy "Can you get to the point already?"

Robin glared at Beast Boy "I would, if you would stop whining every 5 seconds!"

"Okay, okay" Beast boy said frowning "But your meeting thingie is taking to long"

"Anyway" said Raven directing a glare at the both of them "This planet is in danger if Cascade stays, so Robin and myself have asked him to leave"

Beast Boy sprawled on the sofa sat up abruptly "What?"

"Use your ears BB" said Cyborq wearily "They may come in handy"

"I said" repeated Raven grumpily "Cascade will be leaving tomorrow around this time because he is a danger to everyone if he stays on this planet"

"But" said Starfire her green eyes widening "He is such a good friend"

"He is also dangerous" said Raven, her patience wearing thin

"It doesn't matter" said Robin "He's going tomorrow whether you like it or not!" with that he stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about?" asked Cascade poking his head in the room

"Robin just informed us about your departure tomorrow" said Starfire solemnly "Is it true?"

"Yes" said Cascade sadly "I can't stay"

"On the bright side" said Beast Boy happily "You have one full day to enjoy!"

"Yeah" said Cyborg excitedly "We'll take you all over town!"

"I will do the hanging out with you!" said Starfire "It will be lots of fun!"

"Sure!" said Cascade "In a minute" he turned to address Raven "Can I speak to you for a minute? Privately?"

She looked like she was about to say no

"Please?" he added

"Oh alright" she conceded "Out" she waved a hand at the others.

They trooped out "We'll meet you at the T-car"

"What?" said Raven after the other titans had left the room

"I know you hate me" said Cascade "I want to know why"

"You know perfectly well why" said Raven harshly

He sighed "I know. But can't you give me another chance?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, I've changed" he said "I'm not like I used to be"

"Your spoilt and selfish" she said flatly "You didn't help with a rebellion at all, you simply ran off seeking attention"

"Don't try to deny it" she added quickly "I know It's true. You've always been like that"

"I've changed" he said again

"I highly doubt that"

"Just give me one more chance" he pleaded "Just one more chance"

"Long ago" she said "When I lived on Azarath, I gave you a chance. I made it clear you had one chance and you stuffed it up. Now, years later you come seeking another chance, a chance I don't think you deserve"

"Fine" said Cascade darkly "If that's the way you're going to be"

"It is"

Cascade began to walk away, and then an idea crossed his mind he slowly turned around and stepped closer to Raven. He grabbed her arm.

"Let go" she hissed

He smiled grimly and leaning forward kissed her, just as Robin opened the door.


	11. Heart ache

Chapter 10

Robin's eyes widened in shock, as he viewed the scene before him. He had come back to apologize to everyone for stomping off but instead he saw a scene that broke his heart in two. Raven was kissing Cascade. _Raven, _the girl of Robin's dreams was with another man. Tears welled up at his eyes and threatened to spill; he slammed the door and ran down the hall, through the kitchen and outside. He ran all the way down to the rocks by the sea where he fell down, utterly miserable. He had felt this way before in his life. When his family had died. Acrobats, all of them and they had died when the circus tent had fallen down. Of course the tent had had the help of a notorious villain. But he was gone now; Robin had made sure of that. Robin was sure that he had felt this awful, this utterly betrayed. Robin's family had all left him. They had all died and he had lived. But he had moved on and apprenticed himself to Batman. They had been a good team, but the time came for Robin to breakaway from Batman's team and start up one of his own. That was how the teen titans came to be. He had met Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven. At first, before he knew her very well he thought her shy and unfriendly. But then he learnt that her powers were controlled by emotion and he understood. He wasn't sure when he had started liking her as more then a friend and team member. But he knew that he had loved her for a long time and she was oblivious. As he stared into space he felt tears running slowly down his cheeks, tears of pain and sorrow. Then his thoughts turned to Cascade. His eyes narrowed in anger. _"What do we know about him anyway?" _he asked himself. He knew the answer. Barely anything, he had told them the minimum and they had just accepted that. Well he was gone soon anyway. Robin would make sure of that.

As Robin slammed the door Raven jerked away from Cascade, eye's glowing dangerously.

"You dare touch me" she hissed "Without my permission"

Cascade's eyes glittered "Yes" he answered "Yes, I do"

Raven didn't know what to say so she backed away and warned him

"Don't come any closer"

"And what if I do?"

She raised and eyebrow and the couch hovered over Cascades head. He smiled, stepped back and putting a hand on the couch pushed it down. Raven's eyes widened in shock, frantically pushed her power into the couch, and it exploded. Showering Raven and Cascade with bits of stuffing and leather. Cascade laughed. Raven gave him one venomous glance and melted through the floor.

Over at the T-car Cyborg, Starfire and Beast boy were waiting for Cascade. They were all piled in the car telling jokes and laughing. Cascade walked up and hopped in the car beside Beast boy.

"Hey man" said Beast boy happily "You took awhile"

"Where are we going?" asked Cascade

"You'll see" answered cyborg wickedly "You'll see"


	12. Memories and deception

Chapter 11

Robin sighed as he watched the sun set. The beautiful colors danced across the sky, red, yellow and orange. He watched it not noticing the beauty thinking only one thought. Raven. His muscles ached; he'd been sitting in the same position for hours. He jerkily got up and his muscles screamed. He walked slowly towards the tower but he felt no physical pain, only emotional.

Raven was meditating in the middle of her room. Or trying too. Her thoughts kept drifting back to that moment in lounge room. She had made it perfectly clear that Cascade was not getting another chance. Yet he had still pursued her. She was confused. Between hatred for Cascade and the memories that kiss brought back. Memories, of when she was on Azarath. Memories of people, places and of Cascade. At first she had been deceived by the Cascade he pretended to be. But after awhile she had discovered the true Cascade. But those first few months with the pretend Cascade had been amazing. He had been funny, interesting and considerate. They had loved each other dearly. But one day Raven stumbled upon the real Cascade. He was very different. He was rude, mean and inconsiderate. She broken up with him immediately and had never forgiven him for pretending. Yes, she had had a relationship with Cascade. Something she never wished to tell the titans.

Cascade sat in his armchair. Going over the finer details of his plan. He would write a note to Raven. In that note he would say how much he loved her and how he was sad that he had to go. He would then put it in a place her knew Robin would find it. Yes, that would hurt Robin even more. He grinned. After placing the note he would borrow Robin's motorcycle and disappear. Then, he would get his revenge. He grabbed the note and strode into the hallway.


	13. The power of words

Robin woke up early the next morning. He slowly got up out of bed and stretched. For a moment he forgot all about yesterday's trauma. Then it all came back to him and his crystal blue eyes shimmered with emotional pain and grief. He felt like a part of him had died in that moment, the moment he opened the door. He quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve and opened his door to step outside. He then walked down the hallway passing the titans rooms. When he got to Raven's he closed his eyes and ran his hand slowly across it. He felt the smooth surface with his fingertips as he walked along. He felt something rough that was stuck to the door and opened his eyes. It was a note. It was just a plain piece of paper in a plain white envelope. But this envelope had Raven's name on it, and it was from Cascade. Against his better judgment Robin reached out and pried the note off the door. He opened the envelope and slowly read the letter.

_Dear Raven (_it read)

_I am terribly sorry that I must leave you. I do not think that I will be back soon. Of course you deceived Robin into thinking that you hated me and that you wanted to send me to a deserted planet. I knew you would. You were always good at that kind of thing._

_When the Titans wake they will find me gone and I cannot tell you where I have gone. I know you want to be with me and I want to be with you, but this is the way things must be. It was hard for me to simply leave this letter on your door and leave but I have. I want you to know that I love you, I always have and I always will. I hope someday we can go off together and live "happily ever after" as they say in the Earthlings children's books._

_Love Cascade_

Robin slowly re-folded the letter and stuffed it into the envelope. He then dropped it and walked away. His eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill and he felt his heart break all over again. "Raven wants Cascade, not me!" he told himself angrily "So get over it and grow up". He walked back to his room and shut the door. He then flung himself onto his bed and cried till he could cry no more. He then sat up, buried his head in his hands and stayed there.


	14. Fighting

Chapter 13

The window in the hallway of the Titans tower was halfway open. The wind was gushing through the opening and swirling through the tower. It swept over to the letter that Robin had previously dropped and picked it up, clutched the letter in its cold firm grasp and hurriedly retreated out of the tower bringing the letter with it. Slowly the letter floated over the city fuelled by the harsh wind that carried it across the sky.

Starfire tossed and turned in her bed. She felt the wind pressing its course, cold fingers along her body, chilling her. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of her blankets but to no avail. The wind molested her still. Flinging the blankets off her, Starfire jumped off her bed and walked towards the door. She opened the door and felt a fresh gust of wind slam her in the face. She gritted her teeth and walked through the cold air to reach the window, the source of the wind. As she closed the window she saw a small piece of paper soaring over the city, and thought nothing of it.

The next morning Raven woke to find everything how it should be. Everything was as it always was. Yet she sensed that something was different. Something had changed. She slowly slid herself from under the blankets and stood up. She was still puzzled about Cascade. His actions yesterday had shocked her and she had no idea what to make of them. She was thankful that today he would leave her life for ever. He brought back too many memories, memories she did not want or need. The most frightening and confusing sensation that he brought back was that she was missing something. There was some empty aspect of her life that needed filling. She had no idea what, but she knew it was there. She had been able to ignore it for awhile but with the arrival of Cascade, she could not. She knew that some empty part of her ached to be filled. She sighed and flicked the hood of her cape over her head. She then opened the door and went to the kitchen.

Robin sat in the armchair contemplating his relationship with Raven. He could not force himself to forget his feelings for her. He loved her to much. But every moment he spent thinking about her made him love her more. He thought about her rare smile and even rarer laugh. He thought about her short smooth hair and her luminous violet eyes. He thought about her luscious pale skin and her lithe form. Thinking about her brought more tears to his eyes but he quickly stifled them as he heard someone come in.

"Raven" he said quickly "I didn't know you were up"

"Well I am"

"Right" he said nervously

"Anyway" she said dismissing his odd behavior "Today's the day"

Robin raised an eyebrow "The day?"

"When we ship Cascade out of here" said Raven, emotionless

"Oh!" said Robin nastily "I would have thought you'd want him to stay"

"Did you now?" said Raven tightly "and why would you think that?"

"It's obvious, you know" Robin informed Raven

"What obvious?" She said getting angry

"Don't be coy Raven" he said angrily "I know what's going on between you"

"Oh really" said Raven fiercely "Then would you mind telling me?"

"I saw you!" Robin screamed "I saw you!"

"Saw me what?" Raven screamed back

By this time they had gathered an audience. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching dumbfounded as Robin and Raven squared off against each other.

"I saw you!" Robin screamed again "With _him!_" he spat out the word _him _with contempt.

"I saw you kissing him"

"What I do is none of your business" shouted Raven "and for your information Robin I had nothing to do with it. He took me by surprise"

Several couches smashed through the windows as Raven got angrier.

"It sure didn't look like it" said Robin "You seemed to be enjoying yourself"

"You know what?" said Raven nastily "If I didn't know better I would say your jealous!" with that she stormed out of the room.

"Dude!" said Beast Boy "What just happened?"

Robin glared at Beast Boy and stalked out of the room.

"Ummmm.." said Cyborg uncertainly "Who's up for pizza?"


	15. Emotions

Chapter 14

Robin smashed into the punch bag, pummeling its smooth body with his bunched up fists. On his face was a look of pure hatred. As he punched the bag mercilessly he imagined it was Cascade that he was punching. He felt his fist smash into the fabric and thought of smashing his fist into Cascade's stomach. He grinned fiercely as he imagined smashing his fist into Cascades nose. The thought cheered him up a bit and he stopped punching for a moment. He landed on the ground with a thud as the punching bag came back like a boomerang. As he lay on the floor he felt tears well up again. His nose was sore where the bag had hit him. But that wasn't the reason. Raven, was the reason. Feeling utterly miserable he rolled over and sobbed into the carpet.

Raven was angry. She was furious. He had absolutely NO right to talk to her like that. He had no right to stick his nose into her business. She almost screamed in frustration as she thought about his actions. He had acted like a jealous boyfriend who had just found out that his girlfriend had been cheating on him. He had no right to act like that. She wasn't HIS girlfriend. She didn't even like Cascade either. She hadn't kissed Cascade HE had kissed her, she'd been too surprised to push him away. "That stupid meddling, interfering idiot." She whispered furiously to herself. "He has NO idea".

After sobbing for a bit Robin came to his senses and realized that Cascade still needed to be sent away. Slowly Robin hoisted himself up and dried his eyes on his sleeve. He walked out of the gym and went to find the rest of the titans.

Starfire was humming to herself as she floated around in her room playing with her pet Silkie. Silkie, the little larvae was bouncing up and down has she hovered above it.

"Silkie, oh Silkie" she said cheerfully "How's my little Silkie?" Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Starfire floated over to open the door.

"Friend Robin!" she exclaimed "How wonderful to see you!"

"Not now Star" said Robin grumpily "Meet me in the kitchen"

"How wonderful" she replied enthusiastically.

Beast boy and Cyborg were happily playing their video games. Well, Cyborg at least was happy. Beast Boy was slouched on the couch yelling "Nooooooooooo! Dude! How could you?"

Cyborg pumped his fist in the air "Boo yah!" he yelled triumphantly "Cyborg wins again!"

Beast Boy watched aghast as his car was brutally pushed aside as Cyborg's car rushed pass and won the race.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he yelled again "Nooooooooooooo!"

"Ahem!" Robin cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at the two titans. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy ducked down like naughty children who'd just been caught with the cookie jar.

"What is going on?" said Robin "No, wait, don't answer that. I know EXACTLY what's going on! You two are acting like children! Over a video game."

"Dude!" Beast Boy gasped "Its not _just _a video game! Its only the BEST video game ever!"

"To be honest Beast Boy, I don't care. Meet me in the kitchen, we're going to get rid of Cascade now."

Cyborg's and Beast Boys face's fell "Oh" they replied in unison "Be there in a minute"

All the titans were gathered in the kitchen, all except Raven.

"Cyborg" said Robin "Will you fetch Raven?"

"Sure" said Cyborg. He knew why Robin had sent him instead of anyone else. Ordinarily Robin would have gone himself but seeing as they had fought earlier that wasn't such a good idea. Robin had chosen Cyborg because Cyborg was like a big brother to Raven and he was more likely to succeed then the others. Cyborg reached Ravens door and knocked lightly.

"Raven?" he said.

The door opened an inch and Cyborg could see one violet orb.

"What?"

"We're meeting in the kitchen to send Cascade off" Cyborg informed her "Naturally, your presence is required"

"Of course" she said, emotionless "I'll be there in a minute"

"Oh, and could you grab Cascade on your way down"

Raven nodded and the door closed.


	16. Discovery

Chapter 15

Cyborg's communicator beeped loudly. Cyborg flipped his communicator open to see Raven's face. Raven looked angry, in fact she looked furious.

"What's up Rae?" said Cyborg

"Cascade's not in his room." She stated angrily "and I can't sense him anywhere in the tower"

"Oh man!' said Cyborg "He's done a runner"

"What!" said Robin moving behind Cyborg and staring at the communicator.

"He's gone" repeated Raven furiously

"Okay" said Cyborg "Calm down Raven and we'll search for him"

"Can't you HEAR me?" she fumed "HE'S NOT IN THE TOWER!"

"Okay, okay" said Robin "Just calm down and we'll think of plan"

"No" said Raven shortly "I'm going to find him and I'm going to get him off this planet if I have to drag him by his filthy hair" with that she closed the communicator and left the tower.

"Now what?" asked Beast Boy

"We split up and start searching" said Robin grimly "We have eight days until earth is destroyed"

The titans all nodded and left the tower.

Cyborg jumped into the T-car and sped off to search the entire west side of Jump city.

Robin jumped onto the R-cycle and sped off to search the east side of Jump city.

Starfire flew across the entire city doing an aerial search of the entire city.

Beast Boy flew with her, also searching the city from the sky.

Their communicators beeped and Robin's face appeared on the screens.

"Has anyone managed to contact Raven?" he asked

"No" they all replied in unison

"She's turned it off or clogged the signal" said Cyborg

Raven was furious; she was barely able to control her fury. She hated and loathed Cascade and by running away he was endangering her home and the people who had taken her in and accepted her into their world. As she flew across the sky black magic swirled around her hands. She looked like the terrible witch in 'The wizard of Oz' as she flew across the sky, her cape billowing behind her and a fierce look on her face. People ran for cover as she flew across the sky, half expecting her to strike them with a lightning bolt or swoop down and ferry them away.

The titan's communicators beeped again.

"What?" they said in unison

"There's a witch flying across jump city" said a scared looking police officer "Could you guys take care of it?"

"Not now!" said Robin angrily "Can't the police handle it?"

"Half of them are scared out of their wits" said the police officer shamefully "We're all afraid she's going to hurt us with that awful black magic"

"Fine" said Robin shortly "We'll handle it"

"Thank you" said the police officer "Thank you"

"No problem" said Robin "Starfire, can you take care of it?"

"I would love to" said Starfire excitedly as she flew off.


	17. The witch

Chapter 16

Raven patrolled the skies searching for her quarry, Cascade. She had suspected that he would flee the tower before she could send him away but she had been unable to confirm that suspicion. She had tried to read his mind but he had easily blocked her. He was powerful and he knew how to conceal his thoughts. She didn't know where he was most likely to go but she suspected that he would leave Jump city as soon as possible. She heard a noise and turned around to see a flash of green shooting towards her. She had no time to react as the starbolt shot towards her and knocked her out of the sky. Starfire who had sent the starbolt towards Raven watched in horror as she recognized who she had attacked. It was Raven. Starfire quickly flew towards Raven and caught her just before she hit the ground. Starfire gently placed Raven on the ground and stepped back. She knew what Raven's moods were like.

"Friend Raven?" she said cautiously "Friend Raven are you unharmed?"

"I'm fine Star" said Raven as she got up and brushed the dirt of her cloak.

"I'm so sorry" said Starfire quickly "I didn't recognize…."

"Its OK" said Raven cutting Starfire off "Don't worry about it" with that Raven took off and left a bewildered Starfire staring up at the sky.

"Star" came Robin's voice from the communicator "Did you stop the witch?"

"The witch" said Star nervously "The witch was Raven"

"Oh" said Robin "Did she hurt anyone?"

"No" assured Starfire

"Ok then, resume searching for Cascade"

"Okay" she said obediently

"Oh, one more thing" said Robin quickly "Where is Raven now?"

"I don't know" answered Starfire "She's gone"

Cascade stared into space contemplating his plan. "_Maybe I should just hide out here until everything dies down" _he thought _"No; they won't stop looking for me. They know about the Azarath army. Then maybe I should change the plan slightly. Perhaps I leave the planet for a few months and then come back when they have all forgotten me. Then I can have my revenge. _But he was unsure. What if Raven continued searching for him? "_And how can I get rid of the army that's after me? They at least will never stop searching for me. Unless...Yes!" _He thought triumphantly _"That'll work!"_

Robin's communicator beeped. It was the police officer.

"Why haven't you dealt with the witch yet?" he asked

"The _witch _is Raven" said Robin curtly. He was _not _in the mood for pushy policemen.

"Oh" said the policeman sheepishly "Right then, uh…carry on"

Robin closed the communicator.


	18. Defences

Chapter 17

Cascade was putting phase one of his plan into action. He slowly made his way to a fairly uninhabited place and sat on a nearby bench. He grinned and slowly let a small part of his mind defenses down so the Raven could see where he was.

Raven was still searching for Cascade and she was having no luck until suddenly she felt some of his defenses break and she looked into his mind. She couldn't see everything she wanted to but she read a vital piece of information, she now knew exactly where Cascade was.

Cascade smiled as he felt Raven invade his mind, phase one had worked perfectly. Now, for phase two……

Raven hovered over the place where Cascade was and smiled coldly. She had found him. She slowly lowered herself until she was on the ground directly in front of him.

"Boo" she said coldly

Cascade acted surprised "What?" He said "How did you find me?"

"None of _your _business" said Raven curtly "Now prepare to be sent to another planet"

"No" said Cascade shortly

"Don't make me hurt you" said Raven angrily

"I'm not going" said Cascade "and _you _can't make me."

"Oh!" said Raven raising an eyebrow "Can't I?"

Raven knew that she couldn't if he wouldn't let her. He was too powerful. But she hoped that he didn't realize it.

"No, you can't"

Raven clenched her fists angrily and her power swirled around them.

"Go ahead" said Cascade "The only way you'll get me off this planet is to defeat me"

"Fine by me"


	19. Mind games

Chapter 18

Both Cascade and Raven hovered in the sky as they prepared for the fight.

Raven started the fight by yanking a lamppost out of the ground and tossing it a Cascade. Cascade reacted quickly and the lamppost was deflected by a shimmering light blue shield. The deflected lamppost flew towards Raven but didn't' quite reach her. Cascade then flung a water ball at Raven intending to knock her out of the sky. Raven dodged the water ball and it smashed against the roof of a nearby house completely immersing it in water. The fight continued as Cascade then shot a beam of water at her chest. The beam of water smashed into Raven causing her to fall back a considerable distance. When she recovered she could barely breathe due to the force of the beam. Cascade laughed maniacally and shot another one at her. This time a black shield deflected the beam and it shot back at Cascade smashing into his face. He fell out of the sky and lay writhing on the ground. Raven floated over to him but he quickly stood up and faced her.

Robin's communicator beeped loudly and he opened it to see the police officers face.

"What now?" asked Robin tiredly.

"There's a fight downtown that you may want to have a look at"

"Why? Can't the police handle a bunch of hooligans?"

"Its two metahumans. And they're tearing the place apart."

"_Raven" _thought Robin "_and Cascade!"_

"Okay officer" said Robin "We'll take care of it"

Raven could clearly see that Cascade was temporarily blinded. She used that to her advantage and pinned him to the ground. Cascade felt her powers bind him to the ground and resisted. He used is power to push back at Ravens. The result was that he and Raven were locked in a tug of war. Neither of them had more power then the other, so neither was gaining ground. Raven forced her power into pushing Cascade down but it wasn't enough. She pushed down on him and felt a small part of the defenses in his mind break. She gasped as she saw the letter that he had written and faltered. Cascade grinned, showing her the letter was a good idea. She was weakening.

"Titans" yelled Robin into the communicator "Get downtown, NOW!"

"Why?" they asked in unison

"Raven, Cascade, Fighting"

They all rushed downtown.

Cascade pushed up, he had the upper hand! Raven pushed down as hard as she could, but it was no use, she knew she was weakening.


	20. Enough is enough

Chapter 19

The titans arrived at the scene and watched, dumbfounded. Raven and Cascade were locked in a battle of wills. But they could see that Cascade was winning. They all wanted to help but they were paralyzed, they couldn't seem to move. Raven looked at the titans and saw Robin. She thought about how everything had changed when Cascade came. She thought about how Robin had seemed angry with her and she remembered the letter she had glimpsed earlier. She thought about it, and put two and two together.

Suddenly the titans saw Raven start glowing. A grim angry look appeared on her face. She started pushing incredibly hard and they could see that Cascade couldn't take it. As Raven glowed with a black aura Cascade's face became pale and they could see that Raven now had the upper hand.

Cascade was pushing as hard as he could, but it was not enough. Raven was pushing every ounce of power that she controlled into her attack. He could not stop it. He shuddered as he felt Ravens powers explode into him. In that moment, Cascade disappeared.

Suddenly the titans could move again. They ran over to Ravens slumped form and rolled her over. She was unconscious. Beast boy went over to where Cascade had been and was shocked.

"Dude" he whispered in awe "Dude, she literally exploded him!"

"Robin came over for a look "I think you're right Beast Boy."

"For once" said Cyborg

(On the Azarath ship)

"Commander" said the lieutenant

"Yes?"

"The prince, Cascade has been located"

"Excellent!"

"It is recommended that we land near this building here" said the lieutenant pointing at a structure on a map. "In a city called 'Jump city'. Next to this odd looking building"

"Why?"

"That's where our radars last picked up his signal"

"Fine then, Set a course for this 'jump city'"


	21. Ashamed

Chapter 20

"Raven?"

"Yes Robin?" said Raven curtly. It was the day after Raven had defeated Cascade and she was keeping to herself. The titans had all been very understanding and had all already forgiven her but she still felt awkward around them.

"I, I need to talk to you" he said nervously "Please"

She sighed and closed the book she was reading.

"Fine"

"Okay" said Robin clearing his throat "There's a lot I need to say"

Raven inclined her head giving him permission to speak.

"Firstly, I really need to apologize for the way I acted over the last few days." He said shamefaced "Raven, to put it simply, I've been a jerk"

"I noticed" she said acidly.

"You're not making this any easier"

"Was I supposed to?" she arched an eyebrow

"Well, No. I guess I deserve it." He said "I really should have stayed out of your business."

"You should have" said Raven coldly "You also should have had the decency to talk privately about it with me if you had problems with it. Then you may have found out that it was all a lie that Cascade made up."

"I know" said Robin sheepishly "I guess I didn't think"

"You know what I think? You have an ego that's way out of proportion _and _you never think. You _always _rush into things."

"Yeah, well your not miss perfect either" Robin shot back, then reconsidered "I didn't come here to start a fight. I came to apologize."

"Apology acc……"

BOOM

"What was that?" yelled Robin

"I don't know" Raven yelled back

"Dude!" they heard Beast Boy shout "There's a spaceship on the training yard!"

They both raced out to the training area and saw that a gleaming ship had landed on the ground..

"Oh no!" breathed Raven "They're early"


	22. Captain Thayne

Chapter 21

The titans watched mesmerized as an opening in the ship parted to reveal a ramp that was slowly being lowered onto the ground. They watched as a tall imposing figure walked down the ramp followed by a score of tough looking soldier like people.

The figure walked towards the titans and addressed them

"I am commander Thayne. Who is in command of this construction?" the figure asked.

Robin stepped forward "That would be me"

"Deliver Cascade to us and we will not destroy the planet" commanded Captain Thayne

"Cascade is not here" said Robin, almost respectfully

"Our sensors led us here. They are never wrong" said Captain Thayne with an air of authority.

"Your sensors were right" said Raven coldly "Partially"

Captain Thayne ignored Ravens comment "I speak only to the commander, not to someone of lesser rank."

"She's not of lesser rank" said Robin acidly "And neither is anyone else here"

"You said that _you_ were the commander" said Captain Thayne, genuinely surprised.

"I am the leader of this team but we are all equal"

"Very well" said Captain Thayne acknowledging the other titans.

Then he addressed Raven

"You said that our sensors were partially right, will you explain?"

Raven sighed "Cascade was here, but he is not here anymore"

"Our sensors did not record any movement out of this city on his part" said Captain Thayne

"He never had the chance to leave" said Robin

"Where is he now then?" asked Captain Thayne

"He's dead" said Raven flatly

This shocked that captain and his men

"What?" asked Captain Thayne "How could this happen?"

"I killed him" said Raven flatly

Every head turned towards Raven at this statement

Captain Thayne's eyes narrowed and he motioned for one of his men to come up beside him.

"Then you are under arrest for the murder of one of the Azarath royal family"

"She had no choice!" yelled Beast Boy

Raven lowered her hood and stared the Captain in the face.

He gasped as he recognized who she was

"Raven" he said, awed

"Captain Thayne, it's been awhile"

"We all thought you were dead"

"That's the way I wanted it" said Raven flatly

"But why?" said Thayne, surprised.

"I know what everyone things of me. No one wants me back. I may have defeated Trigon but everyone would rather that I had died so they can just keep on thinking that I'm a hero and they need not think any further."

"Well" said the captain wearily "I won't make any attempt to deny that"

"Because it's true"

"Yes. Anyway, why did you kill Cascade? I know he hurt you badly but isn't that a bit over doing it?"

The titans all looked at Raven in surprise, he had hurt her? She looked at them and her eyes seemed to say _not now! _

"I didn't mean to kill him. He was trying to run away and I couldn't let that happen. I knew the ferocity of this army" she waved her arm at the men standing behind the captain "and I couldn't let you destroy earth. Unfortunately he resisted and I put all my power into stopping him and, well he couldn't handle all the power rushing into his body, he exploded."

The captain grimaced "That's a nasty way to die"

Raven glared at him.

"Look, I understand it was an accident but what do we tell his parents? We can't not take you in to face consequences. You know the law, accident or not you're liable for the death of a royal."

"I know" said Raven, emotionless.

"You're not taking her anywhere" said Cyborg protectively.

"There is absolutely nothing you can do about it" Captain Thayne informed him "Myself and all these men behind me are trained spellcasters."

"Can't you just say you lost him or something?" asked Beast Boy

"No." said Captain Thayne shortly "That would mean the death of me and all my men. That is the law."

Beast Boy gasped.

Raven grimaced, her friends were learning more about Azarath customs then she wanted them too.

"Is there anyway you can get around this?" asked Robin diplomatically

Captain Thayne smiled "Perhaps there is one way…."


	23. The plan

Chapter 22

"Now, we can't bring Raven in to face charges because the penalty is death by torture" said Captain Thayne

"We most certainly can not!" said Starfire forcefully

"We also cannot say that we lost Cascade because that would mean the death of my ship's crew, myself included."

"So what can we do?" asked Beast Boy bluntly

"We have to find a way around the law." Captain Thayne smiled "Now if we all agree to this, this plan may work."

"What do we have to agree to?" asked Robin

"Listen closely. My crew and I will risk telling a half-truth to the court on Azarath. We will tell them that we tracked Cascade to earth and that he is dead. We will not, however tell them that he was killed. We will tell them simply that it appears that he has taken his own life for reasons we are not sure of. This will mean that no-one is responsible for his death aside from himself. The court however may require a witness; this is where you come in. You will tell the court that you saw him take his own life and generally back our story."

"That's a good plan" said Robin "But what about the body"

"Ah, yes" said Captain Thayne "Because there is no body that we can show the court we will have to maintain that he jumped into a tub of acid and it dissolved his body."

"What if the court figures out we're lying?" asked Raven "This is Azarath we're talking about, there's bound to be an empath there."

"The rules have changed slightly since you lived on Azarath, Raven. In order for someone in the court to read our thoughts they have to apply for a court order and give a good reason for why they want it. They can't just say, 'I don't believe them' they have to convince the court. If we make our story really convincing we shouldn't have a problem."

"I don't think so" said Raven "I think it would be easier on everyone if I just went and confessed. Then none of you would get caught up in this. You know that if we get caught _all _of you will also get the death punishment?"

"No!" cried Starfire "You can't!"

"We'll take the chance" said Beast Boy

"There is no way that we would let you go to certain death!" said Cyborg

"I am prepared to do this" said Captain Thayne

"What about your men?" asked Raven

All the men nodded, they were all excited about this. Every one of them would gladly die for Raven. It was as Cascade had told her; she was a hero on Azarath.


	24. Comfort

Chapter 23

Raven was sitting by the window of Captain Thayne's ship, The Arisal. She was thinking about the upcoming trial and hoping that everything turned out okay. She couldn't live with herself if everyone on board The Arisal was killed.

"Hey" said Robin as he sat down beside her "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing" she sighed.

"Something's up" he said "I know you"

Raven hesitated "I'm just worried" she said finally

"It'll work out" Robin assured her "Don't worry"

She looked out at the infinity of space "I hope you're right"

"I am" he said confidently.

"There goes that ego again" said Raven softly

Robin wanted to put his arm around her, to comfort her. She looked so sad, so vulnerable. He wondered if he should try. He looked at her again and saw how sad she looked and made up his mind. He gently placed his arm around her shoulders in a half-hug. She looked up at him in surprise and then a little half smile appeared on her face. She moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few hours. Both of them were asleep when the ship first sighted Azarath.

(Meanwhile)

Beast Boy was rummaging around in the kitchen in the form of a rat. He scuttled around the floor looking for food. He leapt with joy when he found a small piece of some strange fruit he had never seen before. It smelt nice and looked juicy. He bit at it with his sharp little teeth, it tasted divine. He licked his lips and continued eating it. He was so engrossed in his meal that he didn't see the plastic container that came out of no-where.

"Ah!" said a voice "Now I have you my furry little nemesis"

It was the chef who cooked for all the crew aboard The Arisal.

For almost the entire journey to Azarath the chef had been trying to catch the little furry green rat. He had no idea that it was Beast Boy so he got a shock when the rat shape shifted back into Beast Boy.

"Chill dude" said Beast Boy when he spotted the chef looking shocked "Haven't you seen a shape shifter before?"

"WOULD ALL CREW RETURN TO THEIR SEATS FOR LANDING" announced Captain Thayne over the P.A.

Robin woke when he heard Captain Thayne's announcement. He gently woke Raven up and repeated the message. She nodded and they got up and returned to their seats for the landing. When they were seated Robin suddenly remembered what Captain Thayne had said, that Cascade had hurt Raven. He immediately decided to ask her what Captain Thayne had meant. Just before he opened his mouth he thought it through a little more. Would he make her mad if he asked her? She probably didn't want to answer that question. Perhaps he better wait, she had a lot on her mind. He decided to ask her once this whole ordeal was over.


	25. Introductions

Chapter 24

The Arisal landed smoothly on Azarath. The captain then briefly addressed the entire crew.

"Now you all remember what our story is?"

They all nodded

"Good, stick to it. Our lives depend on being absolutely sincere and convincing" he looked around at his men "I will lead, then the witnesses shall follow and then all of you"

They all nodded again.

"Lets go" Captain Thayne said as he pushed the button and began to walk down the ramp.

When the titans got out of the ship they gasped. Azarath was nothing like they had imagined. The buildings were all tall and beautiful; it was very different from earth. There was a small crowd that had gathered to watch the ship. Captain Thayne walked up to one of the men standing there and bowed before him. It was Azarath's 'king'.

"Sir, We located Cascade but what we found was unfortunate"

"First things first" said the 'king' "We appear to have guests" he gestured to the titans

"They are the witnesses" said Captain Thayne respectfully "They will tell you what happened"

"So you have not managed to bring him home."

"No"

"I hope you have a good reason" said the 'king' "You know the penalty"

Captain Thayne nodded solemnly "I do"

"Good. Now, will you introduce me" he gestured at he titans

Captain Thayne bowed "These five are the Teen titans. This is Robin, their leader. He is an earth boy"

Robin walked forward and bowed before the 'king'.

"This is Starfire. She is a Tameranian."

Starfire copied Robin and walked forward and bowed.

"This is Beast Boy. He is a shape shifter"

Beast Boy walked forward and bowed.

"This is Cyborg. He is part human, part robot."

Cyborg walked forward and bowed.

"and this is Raven" He said no more. They had agreed that unless it was unavoidable Raven's identity was to be kept secret.

Raven stepped forward and bowed.

"It is good to meet all of you" said the 'king' "I am Jular and I am the ruler of Azarath. You may call me Sir."

The titans all bowed respectfully and said in unison "Yes sir"

"Now let us go to the discussion room. There we can talk"


	26. Lies

Chapter 25

"Alright Captain Thayne, you may now state your story" commanded the king. It was a few hours later and Captain Thayne and the titans were gathered in front of some of Azarath's most powerful people. The 'king' and 'queen' were there and so was Arella, Raven's mother. Raven had gasped when she saw her mother but she had quickly covered it up before anyone saw. Raven had been worried that her mother might give her identity away but Arella gave no sign of recognizing her.

Captain Thayne bowed and began

"We tracked Cascade to the planet called Earth where we met the titans." He waved his hand towards the titans "We landed and ordered them to deliver Cascade. They said that he was not there and after further questioning we found out that he had been there but he was not there anymore. We told them that our sensors had not picked any movement and they told us that he was dead."

Everyone in the court gasped and the 'queen' turned away in sorrow.

"The titans then told us what had happened since he had landed" Captain Thayne continued "Their leader, Robin will continue the tale from here"

Robin bowed before the 'king' and began

"We first met Cascade when myself and the titans were battling a monster. Unfortunately for us the monster was winning. Cascade saw and decided to help, he then defeated the monster and I asked him to come back to the tower with us. He came back and we asked him a bit about his background. He told us he was from Azarath but he made no comment about being royalty. I asked him if he would like to join the team and he thought about it. However he had no chance to agree or disagree because a day or two later he killed himself"

More gasps were heard in the room and the 'Queen' had started crying.

"He left the tower late one evening and Raven followed him, she will continue the tale."

This was risky as there was always the chance that someone might recognize her voice. Raven bowed before the 'king' and continued the tale

"I saw him leave the tower and I followed him. He went to an old abandoned warehouse where he leapt into a tub of acid. The acid ate away at him and that is why we have no body for burying. Shortly after his death Captain Thayne landed and we learnt of his true identity. We were then asked to come to Azarath as witnesses" she finished and backed away while the court deliberated.

After ten minutes the head judge addressed Captain Thayne and the Titans.

"You will not be held responsible for the death of Cascade or for not being able to bring him back." He said sternly "You are free to go. Captain Thayne, you will transport the Titans back home"

"Yes sir" replied Captain Thayne

The titans were almost out the door when the 'Queens' voice rang behind them.

"Wait!" she said.

The Titans turned around as she continued.

"You lie, my boy is not dead!"

There were more gasps from around the room.

"Do stop dear," said the 'king' quietly "They saw him die, why would they lie?"

"I don't know" she answered shrilly "But my boy is not dead, I can feel it. He breaths, he lives."

"Very well" said the 'king' "If you're sure. Throw them in the dungeons and prepare them for execution"

Guards stormed in as the titans tensed preparing for a fight when Arella yelled "NO! I can't let you execute my daughter"

Many more gasps were heard after this statement and Raven sighed and removed her hood, her cover blown.

Everyone stared openly at the face of Trigons killer, their savior Raven.

"But she's dead" breathed the 'king'.

"That's what I wanted you to think" said Raven

"But why?" asked the 'queen'. Her son forgotten for the moment

"I knew everyone on Azarath would rather have me dead so they can simply praise me as a hero and think nothing else of me. With me alive and staring them in the face its difficult to just do that. It was easier on everyone"

Everyone in the room looked at their feet in embarrassment, Raven had seen the way they reacted, they were ashamed. They had pretty much said 'yay!' and given her a title and sometimes her name was brought into conversations but not much. Of course she was in the hall of heroes under the name of Raven but her statue depicted a totally different Raven. She looked nothing like her statue and people had almost forgotten that it was Raven, Arella's daughter who had defeated Trigon. Still, hero or not she had lied to the 'king' and 'queen'. They didn't want to execute their hero but the law was the law.

The Queen was about to open her mouth and tell them to imprison her anyway when she had an idea………


	27. Choices

Chapter 26

"Listen" commanded the Queen

Everyone was silent as the impressive monarch took the floor. She addressed Raven.

"I, like everyone else in the room do not wish to see our hero executed so I will offer you a choice. You can either be executed with your friends or you can set forth to complete a task that I will give you. If you succeed in this task I will spare the lives of your friends and of Captain Thayne and his men. But if you fail, all of them shall be executed as planned. What do you choose?"

Raven bowed before the monarch

"I choose the task"

"Good, I had hoped that you would. The first part of the task is simple, you will return to your home planet and you will locate Cascade. The second part is sufficiently harder. You will bring him home by any means necessary. Of course you understand that he must be brought home alive and in one piece, preferably. You may take one companion and I will provide your transport. You will begin this task tomorrow. While you are on the task your friends will be treated more or less as guests. They will not however be allowed to leave the palace under any circumstances. You and your chosen companion will be summoned to my room tomorrow in order to begin the task. That is all." The queen then turned around and walked away with the King.

(5 hours later)

The titans were all in a room that had been allocated to them, discussing the task.

"I will go with Raven" said Robin

"Why you?" asked Beast Boy "I'll go with her!"

"No, me!" said Cyborg

"I wish to accompany Raven" said Starfire

"I will decide who is coming with me!" said Raven fiercely. She was under a lot of stress and trying to meditate "Now can you all just be quiet, your stuffing up my concentration"

They quieted almost immediately. Raven was actually quite upset. She had thought that her mother might talk to her but after her first outburst Arella had made no sign of recognizing her. Raven didn't understand and she was feeling an overload of emotions that had plagued her since she first set foot on Azarath. Memories of her life here, she had thought that she would never come back, but she had. She had never fully realized how much she yearned for Azarath until she was back. It was her true home and she had never thought she would miss it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Robin as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She tensed. "Yes Robin?"

"There is a few things that I'd like you to explain to me" he said quietly

"What?" asked Raven tiredly expecting a heap of questions about the culture of Azarath.

"What did Captain Thayne mean when he said that Cascade had hurt you badly?"

"Do you have to know?" asked Raven

"Yes" said Robin boldly

"Fine" Raven sighed "Long ago when I lived on Azarath Cascade and I went to the same, well I guess I'll call it a school since it's pretty similar to an earth school. I was new and we were in a few of the same classes and were pretty friendly to each other. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy, funny, smart and giving. I found myself attracted to him and I supposed that he found himself similarly attracted to me. We were together for months and we were practically inseparable. That was until I learned the truth about Cascade. Well, he made a fool of me in front of the whole 'school'. Everyone was in on the joke, except me. Everyone knew the real Cascade and what he was like, but I was the new girl and apparently no one was allowed to tell me what he was really like simply because he was the heir to the throne and even as a prince he was powerful. Well I stumbled in on him one night; he was with someone else, the traitor. I stood there and when he looked at me I could see scorn and laughter in his eyes. He called me names that I won't repeat. It was on that day that I learned what Cascade was really like. From then on I despised him, that's why I had such a strong reaction when I realized who he was. I wanted him out of the tower for two reasons. One, he was an escaped Prince and two, I hated him and I knew that if given the chance he would betray you too."

Robin could see that Raven was struggling with her emotions but despite her best efforts a small teardrop wormed its way down her cheek. Robin gently held her head with one hand and with the other he gently wiped the tear away. Raven stared at him and saw tenderness in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. He searched her eyes and seemed to find what he was looking for. With Raven's unspoken approval Robin slowly leaned forward……..


	28. Flame

Chapter 27

Beast Boy woke up early the next morning and stretched. He looked over to where Raven was. She was asleep; her head was leaning on Robin's shoulder. He was also asleep. Beast Boy smiled they looked so cute together, he had always thought that they would end up together and their little kiss last night proved him right. Everyone else had gone to bed but Beast Boy had been unable to sleep. He had watched Raven and Robin talking for awhile and had seen Robin lean in too kiss her. Frankly, he was surprised it had taken them that long to get together. Thinking about Raven and Robin brought Terra to his mind. He sighed and tried his best to block her from his mind. She was the past. He finished stretching and got dressed. He decided to go for a walk and went to the door. He opened the door to see a surprised looking girl about to knock.

"Oh" said the girl

Beast Boy just stared. She was about his age and she was eye-catching. She had blonde hair with red streaks through it and lightly tanned skin. But what drew him to her were her eyes. They were orange with specks of red and yellow. They looked like dancing flames and they were mesmerizing.

"Umm…" said the girl nervously "I was just coming to take you guys to the Queen.

"Oh, right" said Beast Boy "By the way, the name's Beast Boy."

"Flame" replied the girl "So, are you guys ready?"

Beast Boy looked behind him "Not quite, how about ten minutes?"

"Sure" she said "See you in ten"

Beast Boy closed the door and turned around "Dude!" he whispered.

It was ten minutes later, Beast Boy had roused the titans and Flame was being introduced to the titans.

"This is Flame" said Beast Boy pointing to Flame "Flame, this is Raven, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire."

"It's nice to meet you" said Flame politely

"Right back atcha!" said Cyborg cheerfully

"Princess Flame" said Raven "It's been awhile"

"I haven't seen you in ages, Raven. I'm really sorry about…"

"It's okay" Raven cut in "It wasn't your fault"

"Still..."

"It's fine" Raven reassured her.

"Okay, I'll just take you guys to the Queen then" she said leading them out the door.


	29. Desicions

Chapter 28

"Who is to accompany you on your task?" asked the Queen.

Raven hesitated; she hoped the others would understand.

"Robin" she said quickly. She looked at the others. They all nodded to show that they understood why she had chosen him. Robin stepped forward to stand beside Raven.

"Very well. This is Captain Kumal" she motioned to a man standing beside her "He will take you home on his ship, The Tantarza. You will follow him now and he will take you to the ship." Raven and Robin followed Captain Kumal to his ship while the other Titans watched wistfully.

"So" said Beast Boy "What are we allowed to do around here?"

"You are allowed around the palace. You will no be allowed to leave" said the Queen, motioning for Flame to stand forward. "Flame will make sure that you have what you need."

"Come with me. I will take you to your rooms in the palace. Cyborg, you and Beast Boy will share a room, Starfire you have a room to yourself."

"Thanks" said Beast Boy

"Here you go" Flame said pointing out their rooms. "Here are the keys, you are required to stay inside the palace but you are allowed out of your rooms. A bell will be rung at mealtimes, when it rings you return to your rooms and I will come and take you the eating room, that is until you learn your way around. You must always bow when you see either the Queen or the King. You must always be polite and courteous. Failure to do so will result in punishment. There is a lot to do, you can see some of the animals in the menagerie or you can listen to stories. Oh, here are your translators. Put these in your ear and you'll be able to understand any dialect used. There are many different languages used on Azarath."

"Thanks" said the titans as they disappeared into their rooms. Only Beast Boy remained

"Umm.., can you show me the animals around here?"

"Sure" replied Flame

"Thanks"

"No problem, they're just this way" she led Beast Boy down a few corridors and out onto a sunlit garden looking space. Beast Boy gasped as he saw the beauty in the 'garden'. He looked up and saw three suns twinkling at him. They're colours ranged from purple to green.

"I'm not supposed to leave the palace" said Beast Boy "Remember?"

"You haven't left the palace" laughed Flame

"But, but" stammered Beast Boy "The trees, the plants…"

"They're holograms. They're here to make the animals think that they're home"

"What's a hologram?" asked Beast Boy

"It's basically a trick of the light. It's a 3-D projection that gives you the impression of being out in a forest."

"That's awesome" said Beast Boy, impressed "So, where are the animals?"

"Right over here" said Flame leading Beast Boy through the hologram

"This first animal is a Mornac. They live on the east side Aarath in the forests of Almarac." said Flame pointing to an odd looking animal.

"Wow" breathed Beast Boy.

The Mornac was about the size of a fully grown German shepherd. It had big round eyes and a large cubby face. It had a short smooth furless body that looked like it was scaled. It had two legs. They were long and skinny and they had thorn like objects protruding from the surface giving the impression that they looked like rose stalks.

"It's not the flashiest animal we have but its kind of cute" said Flame

"I've never seen anything like it"


	30. Lifting weights

Chapter 29

"We will arrive at earth in exactly three hours and twenty-three minutes" said Captain Kumal in answer to Robin's unasked question. Captain Kumal was patiently trying to steer the ship while Robin basically tried to backseat drive.

"Right" said Robin, nodding "Have your sensors pinpointed Cascade's location?"

"He is still in the city you call Jump" answered Captain Kumal

"Good" replied Robin "He probably doesn't think we know that he's still alive. We didn't until the Queen told us."

"He has always been devious" Said Captain Kumal blandly.

"I see" said Robin starting to walk off to find Raven. He found her sitting at the ship's window. Something tugged at his memory, a slight dejavu.

"What's up?" asked Robin

"How is he alive?" whispered Raven, searching the stars, oblivious to Robin's presence. "I saw him explode into billions of pieces. I killed him, so how can he be alive?"

Robin placed a hand on her cloaked shoulder "Don't worry" he assured her "When we find him we'll ask him how he did it"

She sighed "What if we don't find him? Then it'll be my fault that you all get the death sentence."

"Don't talk like that" said Robin fiercely "We've been through many tough situations and we _always _make it through. No one blames you anyway!"

"How can you _not _blame me?" asked Raven, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice "I caused this! _I _killed him! I let him stay that extra day."

Robin grabbed both her shoulders and shook her lightly "Don't blame yourself" he said firmly "No-one else does!"

Raven's only reply was to look away. Robin sat down beside her and took her hands in his. "I will personally make sure that we catch Cascade and drag him back to Azarath"

Raven looked at him and he could see pain in her eyes. She truly blamed herself for everything that happened. Robin badly wanted to hug her, to comfort her but he was afraid that if he did he may be taking advantage of her, but he didn't need to worry. She suddenly looked grateful and a little bit happier. She lent over and hugged Robin for the first time.

"Thank you" she said sincerely

"Anytime" said Robin, unable to contain a smile.

(On Azarath)

"So, Flame" said Cyborg "Is there are gym around here?"

"A gym?" asked Flame looking confused "Ummm, just what exactly is a gym?"

"It's a place where you, umm" said Cyborg, hopelessly making strange gestures with his arms.

"Lift weights" said Beast Boy helpfully

"A place where you do the working out" added Starfire

"Walk on the spot" said Beast Boy miming a treadmill action

"Strengthen muscles" said Cyborg finally

"Ahhh!" said Flame suddenly "I think I know what you mean!"


	31. Rules

Chapter 30

"Here we are!" said Flame cheerfully

"Uhhh, this isn't a gym?" said Beast Boy, confused "Is it?"

"Looks like Beast Boy's room" joked Cyborg

The place was a mess. There were random pieces of wood and rubble everywhere and true to Cyborg's word it did look a bit like Beast Boy's room. There were only a few people in the room and they were tall and graceful.

"This is a storage room" said Flame "These men here lift the wood up onto shelves to be stockpiled, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Umm, not quite" said Cyborg carefully

"It's fine" Beast Boy blurted out quickly not wanting to offend Flame

"Yes" said Starfire happily "I believe we can do the working out here!"

"Great!" said Flame "I'll leave you here then."

Beast Boy's mind raced, trying to think of a way to get out of doing weights but still look impressive. He shrugged "I don't particularly feel like doing weights today" he said nonchalantly "Could you show me around?"

"Uhh, sure" said Flame "How about a tour?"

"Sounds great!" replied Beast Boy enthusiastically

"Okay then, see you two a t lunch" said Flame smiling at Cyborg and Starfire

"I can't wait to meet with you and to share the eating of the lunch!" said Starfire pleasantly

"See you later" said Cyborg, smiling a knowing smile.

(On the ship, The Tantarza)

Robin looked over at Raven. She was sleeping in her chair. She looked so peaceful, so serene lying there. He watched as she breathed lightly in a continuous rhythm, in, out, in, out. He felt himself grow more peaceful as he listened to the wispy sound the air made as it escaped her mouth. He wished that he had never met Cascade. It seemed that since Cascade had come things were different between him and Raven. Of course, not all of it was bad. Cascade's coming had forced Robin to make his move. But that tension between them when he had felt betrayed. He had known then, as he knew now that he loved her and he was starting to think that she felt the same way about him. At least that's what he hoped. He continued watching her, noticing how beautiful her pale face was. Noticing the way her violet hair accentuated her face and visualizing the way it illuminated her eyes when she was awake. She stirred slightly in her sleep as the ship shuddered slightly and Robin had to fight back a fierce urge to put his arms around her he knew that he would ruin everything if he took advantage of the fact that she was sleeping. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with her; he had to take it slow. Play by her rules. He sighed and slowly settled down in his chair, his eye's still fixed on Raven's sleeping form.


	32. True meanings

Chapter 31

"So who's that?" asked Beast Boy, pointing to a portrait on the wall.

"That's my father's father, King Eduat. He ruled for almost one hundred years"

"Wow" said Beast Boy, impressed "That's a long time"

Flame shrugged "His father's mother outlived him by about thirty years."

"Ah"

"So" said Flame as they walked along the corridor "You're a shape shifter"

"Yep" said Beast Boy cockily "I can change into any animal"

"Just earth animals?" inquired Flame "Or can you do Azrathean animals as well?"

"I'm not sure" said Beast Boy, in wonder "I've never tried."

"Hmm," said Flame "Can you show me some earth animals?"

"Sure" said Beast Boy "What do you want to see?"

"I don't know, something interesting"

"Okie Dokie" said Beat Boy promptly shifting into Llama form.

Flame looked at Beast Boy "What's that?" she asked

He shifted back to himself "A Llama" he said proudly

"Nice"

"and this" he said "Is a kitten"

Beast Boy shifted into a cute kitten and gave Flame the eyes.

"Awww!" she said "It's so cute!"

Flame picked Beast Boy up and held him at eye-level. His tongue shot out and he licked her on the nose.

Flame giggled, "That tickles"

DING DING

"That's the lunch bell" said Flame

"Come on!" said Beast Boy shifting back to himself "Let's go eat!"

(On the ship, The Tantarza)

"We're almost there" said Robin watching as Raven stretched. She'd just woken up and she was a little sore from sleeping in the chair.

"Good" she said softly. Robin looked intently at her and she felt her self uncontrollably blushing. She was remembering their kiss. She quickly drew her hood over her head; somehow it had slipped down while she was sleeping. She looked at Robin; he was still staring at her intently. She had no idea what he was thinking. That annoying mask, she wished she could see his eyes. Then she would know what he was thinking. But he never took the mask off, at least not in public. She had a sudden urge to reach out and rip the mask off but she restrained herself, she was good at that.

"What?" she asked, annoyed

"Huh?" said Robin looking surprised.

Raven stifled a smile; he must have been gazing into space. She could never tell. He could be looking straight at you and you would think that he was watching you but he was actually day dreaming. It was incredibly annoying.

"Nothing"

"Oh" he said and returned to his former position. Raven thought about something for a minute. Something she really wanted to ask him, but she wasn't sure how he would react. She decided to try.

"Actually" she said nervously "I was wondering"

"About what?" he said, generally interested

"About that kiss" she said blushing "I was wondering, did it mean anything to you?" she was once again glad of the cloak she wore, it sufficiently covered her blushing face.

Robin looked at her, "Yes" he said quietly

"Oh" she said.

Robin suddenly got nervous, the way she had said that 'oh'. Was she about to tell him that it meant nothing to her? But he didn't need to worry.

"Good" she said smiling "It meant a lot to me too"

Robin smiled and got up out of his chair. He walked towards Raven and stood in front of her. She smiled back at him and he watched amazed as her whole face lifted. She looked so much more beautiful when she smiled. He reached out his hand and took hers. She twined her fingers with his smiling the whole time. Robin slowly placed his other hand on her neck, feeling her soft hair. She looked up at his smiling face and he looked down on hers. Tentatively, Robin lent forward and kissed her as she relaxed in his arms. They parted after awhile still smiling. Their hands were still entwined. Suddenly they heard Captain Kumal's voice over the ships p.a.

"WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT EARTH."

Raven slowly withdrew her hand from his grasp and dropped it to her side.

"We better go" she said softly

"Okay" said Robin reluctantly.

They both turned and walked off towards the cockpit.


	33. Crashed

Chapter 32

The room was quiet, almost dismal. It wasn't very big, only six metres wide and five metres long. It was also quite damp and humid. Everything in the room was broken-down second-hand stuff. The couch was torn and tattered and had a faint flowery pattern with colours that ranged from mustard to dark brown. The floorboards were mouldy and termite-infested. A large dirty orange carpet covered a small hole in the floor that stank of some undistinguishable smell. There was a single plastic table that stood on the carpet, directly over the hole. The table obviously used to be bright blue but over the years it had collected dust and dirt, it was now a disgusting shade of dark brownish blue. A small piece of the table was missing and one of its legs was propped up by a brick. There was only one other item in the room. A medium sized armchair. It looked totally out of place. It was new, clean and pristine. It didn't belong here, and neither did its occupant.

(On Azarath)

"So" asked Beast Boy casually "What's your favorite colour?" It was two days after the departure of Raven and Robin, and Beast Boy was trying to get to know Flame.

"Orange" she said "Yours?"

"Green"

"I wonder why?" asked Flame dryly

"So, do you have any powers?" asked Beast Boy

"Yep" replied Flame

"What can you do?"

"Oh, nothing much" replied Flame slyly "I just create and manipulate fire."

"Cool" replied Beast Boy with enthusiasm

"Oh, and I can transform into a phoenix"

"What's a phoenix?" asked Beast Boy, confused

"It's a creature from one of your Earth cultures mythology, I think it's Greek. A phoenix is a bird that has flames sprouting from its body and wings. When a phoenix dies it turns into a pile of ashes. A new, baby phoenix is then born from the ashes. The phoenix is also a symbol of the sun as it dies and then rises again."

"Wow!" said Beast Boy, enthralled "That's amazing! Can you show me?"

"Not in the palace!" laughed Flame "The phoenix's body heat can reach over 100C so I've got to be careful"

"Does everyone on Azarath have powers?"

"No, not everyone. Everyone in the royal family does, however."

"What kind of powers do the king and queen have?"

"Well, everyone in the royal family has some type of elemental power. My Father can manipulate the earth. Rocks, soil, anything that makes up the surface of the planet. My Mother can manipulate air. She creates cyclones, tornados, anything with air. She can also sort of move objects by shifting the air underneath them."

"Cool!" said Beast Boy

"Yeah"

"Friends!" came an excited voice.

They both turned around to see a joyful Starfire floating up to them.

"How has your day been?" she asked excitedly "Was it as good as mine? I had so much fun doing the working out!"

"It was great" said Beast Boy enthusiastically

"How wonderful!" said Star giving them both big hugs.

"Strength Star" Beast Boy managed to gasp out

"Oh, right" she said sheepishly releasing them

"Where's Cyborg?" asked Beast Boy

"He is doing more of the working out, I have also been ferrying the little children around. They are so cute! They remind me of Silkie. They were all looking at me with these big eyes!"

Flame chuckled "They're all cute till they grow up!"

"They will be doing the growing up soon, correct?"

"They've got a few more years to go"

"Wonderful, I shall go ferry more children around!" with that she flew off humming a traditional Tameranian tune as she went.

"Is she always that cheerful?" asked Flame

"Pretty much" replied Beast Boy

(At the Titans Tower)

"What happened to this place?" asked a perplexed Robin

"I don't know" answered Raven

"Where's the light?"

"It's around here somewhere"

Robin found the light and switched it on, his mouth dropped open in disbelief as he saw the full state of the tower.

"Whoa!" commented Raven

Looking closely Robin made out the slumped forms of Aqualad, Speedy and Bumblebee.

"Looks like someone held a party and forgot to invite us" chuckled Robin

"Hmmm, any idea why they're all asleep in out tower?" asked Raven, skeptically raising an eyebrow

"Nope" said Robin "Let's find out"

They both walked over to the snoring body of Speedy. He was slouched on the couch in front of the TV. Remote clutched firmly in his hand. Robin slowly reached out a finger and poked him in the side. Speedy's only reaction was to roll over and snore some more.

"Okay" said Robin "Now we push him off the couch"

"Sure" said Raven "That should definitely wake him up"

Robin looked up at her but he couldn't tell whether she meant that sarcastically or not so he just ignored it. He swiftly hoisted Speedy up and dumped him unceremoniously on the floor,

"Hey!" came an enraged call "What'd you think your playing at?"

"Ahem!" said Raven

"Oh, its you guys!" said Speedy, jumping up from the floor

"Just what exactly are you doing here?" asked Robin

"Oh, we came looking for you and when we couldn't find you we decided to crash here until you came back"

Raven slowly viewed the room, then turned to Robin

"I think that explanation definitely explains why the tower's in this condition"

Robin smiled and addressed Speedy "What did you need us for?"

"We heard about the whole new Titan thing and decided to come check him out."

"Oh" said Robin wearily "Well there is no new Titan"

"Why not?"

"It's a long story and I don't want to tell it twice so maybe you should wake the others"

Said Robin.

"I got that covered" said Raven

She picked Aqualad and Bumblebee up with her power and dropped them about one metre from the floor.

"What the.." said Aqualad drowsily

'Who's that?" said Bumblebee sleepily

"It's us" said Robin

Upon hearing Robin's voice both Aqualad and Bumblebee jumped up.

"Hey!" they said in unison

"Where's Mas 'y' Menos?" asked Robin

"They're off somewhere for a holiday" replied Speedy "Now lets hear that story"

"What story?" questioned Aqualad

"About the almost new Titan" said Speedy

"Almost?" asked Bumblebee

"Yes" said Raven "He didn't quite make it"

"Ah!" said Aqualad. He then made a sudden realization "Where is Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"Long story" stated Robin "Sit down, we'll tell you all about it"


	34. Motives

Chapter 33

"So that's why only Raven and I are here" finished Robin

"Whoa!" said Speedy "That's hard to believe!"

Aqualad and Bumblebee just nodded, their mouths still open in shock

"So," said Bumblebee finally getting over the initial shock brought by Robin and Raven's story "Cascade's not dead then?"

"Apparently" answered Raven "The queen seemed pretty sure that he wasn't dead."

"and Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy are being held hostage on Azarath so that you and Raven will bring Cascade back in order to rescue your friends."

"Pretty much" answered Robin

"So" said Aqualad, raising his eyebrows "How can we help?"

"Well" said Robin, thinking out loud "We need to spread out and search for Cascade, that's the first step. But after we find him we have to knock him out and take him back to Azarath."

"Okay" said Speedy, suddenly taking control "We'll search for him!"

"Uhh, thanks" said Robin "But if you don't mind Speedy, I'll call the shots"

"Oh, of course" said Speedy

Robin smiled, "Okay, Speedy and I will search downtown for him, Aqualad, you can search the mainland and Bumblebee, you and Raven can search from the air"

"Gotcha" said Speedy saluting cockily

"Let's go" said Raven to Bumblebee

"Yep" she replied flying out of the doors.

With a certain bad guy

"My plan worked perfectly" Cascade chuckled to himself "They never even suspected that I was faking my death!" He shifted in his armchair; it was the only piece of decent furniture that currently occupied the room he was in. Everything else was junk, beat-up junk. The room smelt and the floorboards were rotten, it was perfect! Even if the Titans did suspect that he was still alive, although how could they? He was really convincing. They wouldn't think of looking for him here. Raven knew him too well, but it seemed that she did not know him well enough. He was sure that she had mentally underestimated him. She had placed him as a simple conceited prince, nothing more, nothing less. Little did she know! He grinned again. When the Titans came back from Azarath, provided they **_do _**make it back from Azarath, I'll get my revenge on Raven and Robin. He thought some more about Robin. He really wanted to hurt Robin, emotionally and physically. It was strange because he had absolutely **_no _**idea why! He just wanted to hurt him, it was inexplicable but it was certainly acceptable. He didn't mind, Robin was too sure of himself. He was too arrogant and too possessive. He then thought of Raven. He thought of how she had rejected him and felt slight anger. No-one rejected him, **no-one! **He thought of ways to make her pay, perhaps torturing bird boy in front of her? That may work. Slowly he got up from the armchair and walked across the rotten boards. He stared out the dingy dirt covered window into the streets directly in his line of sight. He saw movement, it was Speedy. A Titan! He was almost as arrogant as Robin. Wait, there was Robin too. He wondered how he missed him before, it was incredibly hard. He was dressed like a walking traffic light. Cascade knew that even if they stared directly through the window they wouldn't see him. This gave him confidence and he kept staring at them. He watched as Robin pointed in one direction and said something to Speedy. Speedy then pointed in a different direction and said something to Robin. Robin continued pointing in one direction and he started shouting at Speedy. Speedy just shook his head and walked off. Cascade shook his head slowly; Robin was so sure that he was right. He was so arrogant! This would definitely work in his favour!


	35. Trust me

Chapter 34

"I'm telling you" said Robin "He isn't going to be that way, we just came that way!"

"I'm sure I saw something!" replied Speedy tersely "Can't you just trust me?"

"I didn't see anything, nothing was there!" said Robin arrogantly

"Fine then" said Speedy angrily "You go that way, and I'll go this way!" with that he turned around and walked off.

Robin just shook his head at his stupidity and walked off in the opposite direction.

Unbeknownst to Robin and Speedy they had just walked past Cascade's hiding spot and Cascade had seen every word, every gesture. He now knew (Not that he couldn't have guessed) that Robin was an insane control freak, he thought _he _was right, _every time. _It was a trait that would definitely play in Cascade's favor.

Speedy angrily searched a part of downtown that he and Robin had already searched. He knew that he had seen something, a flash of blue. It was quick, but he had seen it. Robin was far too arrogant for his own good. Of course, he couldn't really talk. He was arrogant, but no-where near as arrogant as Robin! If Robin could just bring himself to listen to Speedy for once! _Oh well _he sighed. Suddenly, he saw it again. It was that same flash of blue only this time it seemed to be coming towards him. He tensed up and prepared to fight………

(Robin)

Robin searched another part of Jump city downtown while silently berating Speedy. He was so arrogant! He never listened! He thought he was always right and would never accept the fact that he might be wrong! Robin sighed and sort of wished that the Titans East members had not 'crashed' at the tower that night. He was grateful for the help, sort of. But it just made things more difficult. Speedy was having control issues. He needed to learn that when the Teen Titans and the Titans East joined together for a mission, Robin was in control! Or rather, Robin needed to teach it to him. But it wasn't just Speedy who was creating a problem. He could see the way Aqualad glanced at Raven. Like she was his goddess or something. It wasn't just respect in his eyes, but complete and utter infatuation. It annoyed him, it wasn't like Aqualad was going to do _anything _about it, but it still annoyed him to see the way Aqualad looked at her. But she seemed to be oblivious to the way he looked at her, good. That was the way Robin wanted it. He really didn't want some star struck Aqualad ruining his chances with Raven. He knew he was being slightly selfish but that was okay, wasn't it?

(Aqualad)

Aqualad searched along the mainland for Cascade. He knew the basic facts about him, Light blue hair and eyes, tanned skin, muscular body. He also knew that he dressed in blue, but that could easily be changed. As Aqualad walked around the town looking at every person who walked by, he saw a girl with violet hair and immediately thought of Raven. The girl was obviously _not _Raven but just seeing the violet hair brought Raven into his brain. He knew she was taken, Robin had first dibs but he still couldn't seem to control his infatuation. She was just so irresistible. He sighed, he had better make sure that Robin didn't find out, Robin would probably; well he didn't want to think about it. So he instead thought some more about Raven. About her appearances, her silky violet hair, her luscious pale skin and her incredible eyes. He had never had the chance to stare directly into her eyes but what he had seen was enough to send him head over heels. He then thought of her personality. She was dark, mysterious. She was quite sarcastic but those comments were definitely coming less often and she was generally showing a side that no-one had believed that she possessed. He smiled thinking about her and didn't realize that he had sort of left the mainland and was more headed downtown. He saw a red and yellow figure in his line of sight, it wasn't Cascade but it was preparing to fight, so Aqualad tensed and prepared to fight….

(Raven)

They had done an aerial search of the entire city; Cascade was not lurking about in the streets. She had tried reaching for him with her mind but his barriers were too strong. _Well, _she thought ruefully _He's definitely alive. _As she floated over downtown she saw Speedy and Robin having a fight. They were both pointing in different directions and Raven knew that they were both trying to convince the other that they were right. She sighed; sometimes they could both act like three year olds. She watched as the both went in different directions, Speedy was clearly fuming and Robin looked angry. No doubt they were both telling themselves that the other was arrogant and prideful. She didn't need to read minds to figure that one out. As she slowly drifted across the sky she saw Aqualad searching. He seemed deep in thought as he scrutinized everyone who walked past. He didn't seem focused on the task at all. She watched as he slowly walked towards the downtown area of Jump city. He obviously had no idea where he was headed. She wondered whether she should ask him what he was doing, but decided against it. She'd just watch and see what he was doing, maybe he had found something?


	36. Not so bad

Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a brief writers block. Sorry that it's just a little bit short.

It was approximately four days since Raven and Robin had left for Earth and Beast Boy was now hanging out with Flame; practically everyday. She had given him a tour around the palace, they had visited the creatures in the menagerie and he knew a bit more about her family history. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire had also had a chance to taste the cuisine of Azarath; they had all loved it! Starfire loved the way the food simply melted in your mouth. Cyborg loved the way the meat tasted ten times better then anything on earth. Beast Boy particularly liked the fact there were several hundred vegetarian dishes at every meal. It seemed that being 'captives' on Azarath wasn't as bad as it had first seemed.

"So" asked Beast Boy casually "Do you have any holograms of the beach?"

"The beach?" asked Flame looking confused

"Ohh, man" said Beast Boy slapping himself on the face "I forgot, this is Azarath, you guys probably don't know what a beach is" he hadn't meant to be mean but Flame looked a bit offended.

"Well sorry" she said sharply

Beast Boy registered her reaction with shock; did she think that he was calling her ignorant or worse, stupid?

"Woah, its okay" he said reassuringly "I didn't mean it that way"

"Sure sounded like you did"

"Well I didn't" he said a little too sharply

They didn't talk much after that. They just continued down the path that they walking on. After ten minutes of awkward silence they both decided to say sorry

"I'm sor….." they began simultaneously; they both looked at each other and grinned.

"You go f..." began Flame

"I'll go f…." said Beast Boy at the same time

"Its unanimous then" said Flame

"Right" he said, smiling "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like a jerk, even if that's what I sounded like"

"That's okay" she said "I probably shouldn't of reacted like that"

"No, you had every right to" he said smiling at her

_He's so sweet _she thought to herself, _Should I?_

She looked into his eyes and he seemed to be asking himself the same question. They both grinned and took a step towards each other. They came closer until they were practically breathing on each other. Then Beast Boy took the initiative and leaned forward and kissed Flame. She smiled happily at him when they parted and he smiled back at her. Before he had a chance to do anything else Flame had thrown her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.


	37. Daydreaming

Speedy narrowed his eyes as he the blue figure approached him and notched an arrow to his bow. He watched as the figure stopped moving towards him and prepared to fight. Without any hesitation Speedy aimed for his target and shot. The arrow whistled through the air heading towards Speedy's mysterious opponent who was none other then………

"Aqualad!" gasped Speedy; he had just realized who he had shot at. Speedy watched as Aqualad nimbly dodged out of the way of the impending arrow and sent a spiral of water (that he pulled from a nearby pool) towards Speedy. Speedy leapt to the side to avoid the stream of water coming towards him. Aqualad obviously hadn't realized who he was.

"Aqualad!" yelled Speedy "It's me!" He hastily threw himself to the ground to avoid a massive beam of water that Aqualad intended to hit him with.

"Aqualad!" he yelled again, Aqualad just looked blankly at him. It was obvious that his mind was elsewhere. Speedy sighed and began running towards Aqualad, intending to wave a hand over his face or something.

(Raven)

"What are they doing?" Raven shook her head as she watched Aqualad and Speedy fight. She hovered above them and watched what they were doing. After Speedy had dodged beam after beam of water and hadn't gotten any closer to Aqualad, Raven decided to intervene. She chanted her mantra, Azarath Metrion Zinthos and her hands glowed black. She then motioned towards Aqualad. A stream of black magic shot towards Aqualad and surrounded him. She then proceeded to do the same thing for Speedy. Once they were both completely incased in her magic; Raven slowly floated to the ground and stood between them. Speedy was looking at her with a grateful look on his face, Aqualad was just staring blankly.

'So what's this all about?" she asked them

"I ummm"began Speedy "I thought Aqualad was Cascade"

"Oh" Raven raised an eyebrow "So you decided to attack him?"

"Well yes" admitted Speedy

"and he attacked back?"

"Yes"

"Did you realize it was Aqualad after he attacked you?" she asked skeptically

"Well, yes" he replied

"Then why didn't you stop?"

"I did. He just kept attacking!" said Speedy hotly

"Right", Raven turned to Aqualad "What about you?"

"Huh?" came Aqualad's answer

"Why did you attack Speedy?" asked Raven patiently

"I ahhm, wha…what?" he asked, looking like he'd just woken up.

"I said" repeated Raven "Why did you attack Speedy?"

"I attacked Speedy?" asked Aqualad looking thoroughly confused

"Yes you did" said Raven

"Oh" he said ruefully, looking like he had absolutely no idea what they were talking about "Well, ahhhh sorry?"

"Man Aqualad" said Speedy, laughing "You're practically a zombie when you're daydreaming!"

"What exactly were you thinking about?" asked Raven curiously

Aqualad blushed and muttered incoherently

"Pardon?"

"I umm, I was just….ummm….nothing" he said finally

"Right" drawled Raven "We'll leave it at that for now"

She began to walk away

"Ahhh Raven?" asked Speedy

"Yes?"

"Can you release us now?"


	38. Jealousy

(Titans tower)

"Looks like he's eluded us" said Robin ruefully "We'll just have to look for him tomorrow"

Raven sighed and turned towards the Titans East "Why don't you guys go home? Robin and I will look for Cascade tomorrow"

"We'll stay and help!" said Speedy firmly

"As if we'd go!" said Aqualad

"You don't get rid of us that easily!" Bumblebee put in

"Guys, we really appreciate your help but I think we'll just do it alone" said Robin turning away and heading towards the elevator. They all looked at Raven with pleading eyes.

"You better go" she sighed and walked after Robin. They all sighed dejectedly and headed towards the exit. Aqualad paused and stared at Raven's receding back before turning around and joining the others.

"Why did you make them go?" Raven asked Robin

"Because" he said

"Because isn't an answer Robin" said Raven pointedly "We could have used their help"

"Steele city needs their help" said Robin "We can handle this on our own"

"Is that really the reason?" asked Raven unbelievingly

"Yes" said Robin

"I don't believe that" she said "There's something else"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Robin coldly

"Yes you do" said Raven "I'm an empath, remember?"

Robin glared at her "There is no other reason" he said haughtily

"There is another reason" said Raven quietly "I know there is"

"Why?" spat Robin "Because you read my mind?"

"No" answered Raven coolly "It's written all over your face"

Robin just snorted disbelievingly, "Yeah right! So just tell me, what exactly is 'written all over my face'?" he mocked her

"Jealously" she replied simply

He stood there dumbfounded. She knew. But he would never admit it.

"Right" he said sarcastically "So now you're a face reader?"

"Robin, anyone with half an eye could see it!"

"'Anyone with half an eye could see it!'" he mocked her "and what exactly could anyone see?" he asked sarcastically

"That you're jealous of Aqualad" she replied calmly

"WHAT!" Robin practically exploded "I am NOT jealous of Aqualad!"

"Then why did you send them away, huh?" asked Raven "and why do you react this way?"

Robin had no answer

"That's what I thought" said Raven coldly "But what I don't get is _why._ Why are you jealous of Aqualad?

"I don't know" answered Robin "Because I'm NOT jealous of Aqualad!"

"Fine" Raven spat, eyes cold "If that's the way you want it to be. I don't know why you're jealous but I intend to find out!" with that she stormed out of the room.

_Oh no! _Thought Robin ruefully _what have I done? Why can't I just admit the truth?_ _Then she wouldn't get so mad at me! _He sighed; he always managed to upset Raven like that. He decided to go and find her; he would apologize and admit the truth. Although it was hard for him he couldn't stand having Raven mad at him so he got up and left the room.


	39. Matters of the heart

"Yes Robin?" Raven opened the door before Robin even had the chance to knock. Robin grimaced slightly; Raven had anticipated the fact that he would probably come and apologize.

"I uhhh" he began

"Hurry up" she said impatiently "I haven't got all day"

Robin glared at her "Will you just be quiet for a second? I'm trying to…., to"

"To what?" asked Raven, slightly annoyed "Stop beating around the bush!"

"I'm trying to……., to" he struggled, saying the words _apologize _was not easy for him.

"I know what you're trying to do!" said Raven impatiently "So can you just do it?"

"Oh?" said Robin "and what exactly am I trying to do?"

"You're trying to apologize" she said, trying to refrain from rolling her eyes "and admit that I'm right"

"No I wasn't!" said Robin quickly, and a little to loudly

"Why do you do this?" asked Raven tiredly "You know and I know that you know that I know that you know that I'm right!"

"Wha…?" was Robin's only response

This time Raven did roll her eyes, "I'm right, and you know it" she clarified

"You're not right!" said Robin haughtily "and I did not come here to apologize!"

Raven's eyes turned cold and her voice chilled him to the bone "Then you're wasting my time" she deadpanned and turning her back to him she slammed the door. Robin mentally berated himself. _Why do I always do that? I make up my mind to go and apologize and then I simply repeat the earlier argument! She didn't make it easy though _said a certain part of him that wanted to blame it all on Raven _But, _said another part _you didn't have to be so arrogant, she is right you know! I know!_ Robin practically yelled at that part _but it's so damn hard to apologize! Especially to her! Now, Now, _cautioned another part _Don't go blaming it all on Raven. Why not? _He screamed at that part _If she wasn't so sure of herself I probably would've apologized! That's a lie and you know it! _Said his ever annoying conscience _Shut up! _He yelled silently _Why? _Asked the annoying part of his mind _Because this is MY mind and I said so! _Robin yelled. _Fine, don't be so touchy!_ With that last retort Robin's mind became slightly emptier and he was left wondering whether he was crazy or just needed more sleep.

(Raven)

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos……………Why does he have to be so cocky? Azarath Metrion Zinthos…………………Why can't he just apologize? Azarath Metrion Zinthos …………………Idiot, I know I'm right! Azarath Metrion Zinthos……………………He's jealous of Aqualad, but why? Azarath metrion Zinthos……………………Concentrate…… …………Azarath Metrion……………_"Arrrgh!" Raven yelled in exasperation. She threw her arms up in defeat and stopped hovering. _I can't meditate _she thought ruefully _not when all I can think about is a certain cocky arrogant boy wonder! _Sighing, she gently massaged her temples while perching on the end of her bed. As she did said activity she thought about her previous thoughts. She knew that Robin was jealous of Aqualad, problem was; she didn't know why. She knew that it was definitely Aqualad. Robin always narrowed his eyes slightly when he looked in Aqualad's general direction. It wasn't easy to spot; courtesy of a certain mask, but Raven could tell by the slight furrowing of his brow when he performed said action. She sighed again, if only he would tell her.

(Titans East)

"We've got to help them!" said Aqualad fiercely "They really need it!"

"They may need it" said Speedy angrily "But they certainly don't want it!"

"I don't care!" yelled Aqualad "They need help and it's our _duty _to help them!"

"We offered" Bumblebee reminded him "and they told us that they didn't need it"

"No" said Aqualad "_Robin_ said they didn't need it"

"Yes" said Bumblebee firmly "and Robin is the leader"

"But what about Raven?" questioned Aqualad "Doesn't she have a say in anything?"

"She probably does" said Speedy "But she also probably feels the same way as Robin"

"I doubt it!" huffed Aqualad

"We are not going to help them unless they ask for it!" said Bumblebee firmly

"Well you don't have to!" retorted Aqualad hotly

"Good" said Bumblebee "Then lets hear no more about it"

Aqualad just shook his head and stormed off in the general direction of his room.

"He's going to go help them" said Speedy quietly

"I know" said Bumblebee

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing"

"Just let him go then?"

"Yes, he's doing it for reasons of the heart" Bumblebee said, smiling slightly

Speedy raised an eyebrow; he seemed to be asking a question

Bumblebee nodded, affirming Speedy's suspicion

Speedy sighed "We're heading for some pretty rocky waters"

Bumblebee nodded, she knew exactly what he was talking about.


	40. Access granted

Aqualad stealthily made his way down the corridor of the Titans East tower. It was ten to midnight and he was sneaking out of the tower in order to help Robin and Raven, whether they wanted it or not. He snuck past Speedy's room flinching as he heard what he thought to be a loud snore. His heart rate was racing at a million miles an hour; this sneaking out business was harder then it looked. He waited for a few moments in complete silence and then he slowly continued creeping towards the main entrance. Once out of the corridor he sighed in relief; that was the hardest part. He walked towards the door and reached his hand out to type in the security number and froze when he heard another loud noise. After a few minutes of total silence Aqualad slowly turned his head around and saw……..Nothing. The room was still, there was no-one there, He sighed in relief and turned his head back around and punched in the security numbers. The doors swung open soundlessly and closed just as silently after he stepped outside. He then walked towards the direction of the sea; he could travel faster that way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Several hours later Aqualad emerged from the ocean just beside the tower. He shook the water out of his eyes and walked towards the entrance, wondering how he would get in. The only one who knew the Titans access code; apart from the Titans themselves was Bumblebee. That was how they had gotten inside earlier. Aqualad sighed, how was he going to do this? He supposed that he could just knock but Robin probably wouldn't let him in, he was acting like a jerk lately. He could try the door on the roof but it was probably locked, and he wasn't really equipped for moonlight tower scaling. The water approach was out; the entrance that the T-sub came out of was made out of titanium steel, practically unbreakable. Besides, he didn't want to _break _into the tower. He was about to give up when his communicator rang. He frantically grabbed it and made sure that he was facing the tower when he opened it up. That way no-one would be able to tell where he was as all they could see was well, the sea.  
"Aqualad here" he spoke to the communicator

"It's Bee" said Bumblebee her face coming into view.

"What's up?" asked Aqualad, worried that something may have happened

"Oh nothing" said Bumblebee slyly "Just thought you may have a little trouble getting into the tower alone"

Aqualad looked shocked, how did she know?

"How did you..?" he stuttered

"I guessed" she smiled at him

He smiled back "Thanks" he said

"No problem, now the access codes are…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven was sleeping peacefully when Robin barged in through her door. She sat up very quickly and yelled at him for coming into her room.

"There's no time for that now" he said grim faced "We have a visitor"

Raven's first thought was "Cascade?"

"No" Robin shook his head "I don't think so"

"Who is it then?"

"I don't know, just come will you?" said Robin, annoyed

"Okay, okay" said Raven, throwing off the covers. She had obviously slept in her uniform. "But don't think that you're off the hook for coming in my room" she warned him. Robin just shook his head and headed towards the intruder……

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aqualad breathed deeply. So far, so good. He had entered the tower with no trouble at all. Now he was navigating his way to Raven's room. He figured that she would most receptive. Robin would probably give him a good beating and then pack him back to his own Tower. Raven, at least, would hear him out. He was creeping down the corridor when he heard a voice. A voice that he knew really well.

"I thought I told you to leave."

It was Robin, and he was angry. Aqualad sighed and turned around, his cover blown.

"I know" said Aqualad calmly, he noted with some relief that Raven was standing just behind Robin.

"Then why didn't you?" Robin asked in a cold voice.

"Because I wanted to help" said Aqualad

"I already said that we didn't need help" Robin said angrily

"I know" said Aqualad again "But I think you do need help"

"Then your intellect leaves much to be desired" said Robin coldly

Aqualad glared at him and turned to Raven.

"Just let me help you" he practically begged

Raven stepped closer to Robin and whispered in his ear.

"We probably need help" she whispered quietly "Cascade is a tough opponent"

"We don't" hissed Robin stubbornly "Not from him"

"I knew it" said Raven simply and stepped back. Robin cursed inwardly, he had just proved her right. Just about now he felt like throttling Aqualad. Then he had an idea, he would send him off the planet!

"Alright" said Robin slyly "You can help us"

"Really" said Aqualad warily

Raven just smiled.

"Yes" said Robin "Will you do anything to help us?"

"Sure" said Aqualad smiling

"Okay" said Robin "Then you are to go to Azarath and check on Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg. Stay there with them for a few days; give them the report and whatnot. Okay?"

Aqualad looked infuriated but he simply nodded tightly and turned around to walk off.

"Oh and you can take the spaceship that Cyborg's been working on. It's in the garage."

He nodded again and walked off.

"Robin" Raven cautioned "The spaceship's not safe"

"It'll do" he said confidently "He'll be fine"

Raven shook her head slowly, Robin's jealously was getting out of hand, she just hoped that it didn't cost Aqualad his life……….

(A/N. Just incase you didn't get what Speedy was talking about when he mentioned 'rocky waters' in the last chapter I thought I'd explain it. Bumblebee and Speedy are well aware of the fact and Robin and Aqualad are in love with Raven. They also know that Robin is extremely possessive. The 'rocky waters' mentioned are the arguments that will happen between Aqualad and Robin if Robin finds out about Aqualads feelings. Just through I'd clarify that……)


	41. Facade

"That must be it over there" mused Aqualad. He was staring at the swirling purple planet that was just visible from his spaceship. Frankly, Aqualad was surprised that he had made it this far. From the minute he had launched the ship into space he had known it was going to be a rough journey. He had noticed that a few things were missing from the spaceships controls. The built in communicator was faulty; it kept buzzing and crackling. The defense mechanism was down and the ship was missing any form of protection; such as missiles. He had sighed to himself and simply set the co-ordinates for Azarath. He was lucky that the UPS (Universal Positioning System) was working. Sighing he switched the ship over into manual control and began his decent into Azarath. When he was a couple of thousand meters away from the planet he received a fairly garbled message from Azarath. From what he could make out they wanted him to turn around and leave or they would shoot him down. He cursed; this was going to be so much harder.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos……..Azarath Metrion Zinthos…………"

"Raven?"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…….."

"Raven?"

Raven sighed and opened one eye. "Yes Robin?" she asked, annoyed

"I, um, I" he stumbled

"Yes Robin?" she repeated, patience wearing thin.

"I ummm, I'm sorry!" he blurted out "You were right, I am jealous" He hung his head in shame.

Raven suppressed a grin that threatened to escape her and replied calmly "I know, thank you for apologizing"

Robin looked up at her in obvious surprise "That's it?"

Raven raised an eyebrow "What's it?"

"That's it?" he repeated "I was an absolute jerk and all you say is 'thank you for apologizing?'"

"Did you want me to say something else?"

"No, I just….." he mumbled "I just thought you'd be a bit more…."

"Cruel?" interrupted Raven, slightly angry "Cold, harsh, unforgiving?"

"No…" denied Robin "Well, umm, yes" he said timidly

She sighed "Yeah, that's what everyone thinks, isn't it!"

"Umm……yes" said Robin cautiously, not sure where this was going

Raven's face took on a look of sadness, "I can't help it" she said, so softly that Robin could barely hear her. "It's a façade that I uphold every single day of my life."

Robin was about to say something but Raven interrupted him. "I hate it, I don't want people looking at me in fear, I don't want people watching what they say just incase I throw them out the window. I hate the way I always answer negatively, but I can't help it." She blinked, close to tears "It's so much of a habit that even I start looking at myself that way. I begin to believe that the façade I uphold is the real me. A me that was born out of necessity, in order to hide my feelings and so protect this world….and myself. But Trigon no longer rules over my emotions, rage is an emotion long overthrown. But I can't seem to let go of my mask. I can't seem to open up to anyone." A tear rolled down her cheek. "and I hate it!"

Robin stared in wonder, he had always refused to believe that Raven was completely negative and cold, and here was his proof! He suddenly noticed Raven's tear stained face was anxiously watching him, as if waiting for his verdict. He smiled at her and reached over and hugged her. She practically collapsed into his arms, fresh tears streaming down her face. She buried her head in his chest as he cradled her in his arms. He gently rested his head on top of hers and stroked her back in a comforting way. After awhile she turned her face upwards, so she could see his.

"Thank you Robin" she whispered.

He smiled at her and lent over and kissed her gently. Before breaking apart with a sudden start as he heard a cold voice.

"Well isn't that sweet"

(A/N, I'm thinking of stopping Discovery, it's taking _way _too long. I never meant for it to drag on like this; well, tell me what you think. I suppose if enough people want me to continue I will, but I do think it's getting a bit boring.)


	42. Verbal barbs

"Phew" Aqualad sighed in relief. He had narrowly avoided being seen as he had navigated the ship down to the hostile planet. When he had received the message he had quickly turned the ship around and flown off so that he was out of sight. He had then skirted hesitantly around the planet for an unguarded entrance. When he had found the small hole in the planets defenses he had waited until he was sure that no-one was in that vicinity before slowly descending onto the planets surface. He had then landed the ship near the city but in a hidden position. He would wait until nightfall before sneaking into the palace and finding the Titans. He would then deliver the report and carry out all of Robin's requests before secretly leaving the planet and hoping that no-one notices. As nightfall slowly approached Aqualad crept closer towards the palace. He hurriedly ducked behind a bush as he heard some distant voices; he strained his ears and caught some of the conversation.

"……have you heard……"

"yes……..they are………."

"…disturbance…..some one"

"Requested………….was denied"

He held his breath as the two guards strolled past his hiding spot and listened quietly to their now much clearer conversation.

"The ship was turned away" one said to the other

"Ya, fled like there was no tomorrow!" snorted the other

They laughed raucously as they walked off down the path. Aqualad let out his breath and waited until they were out of sight and earshot. He then proceeded sneaking past a few more guards till he was in the terrace of the palace. He stuck his head around a corner and quickly pulled it back in when he heard another voice. He sighed; he was _not _the one for this job!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cascade" said Raven harshly

"Long time, no see" he said coolly, taking a step towards him.

Robin instinctively stretched his arm out in front of Raven in order to protect her. She glared at him and pushed his arm away, stood up and faced Cascade. Robin jumped up beside her a grim look on his face. Cascade laughed, it was a cold harsh sound that resonated spookily off the walls of the tower. Raven shivered involuntarily, but no-one noticed. Robin was glaring angrily at Cascade with accusing hate-filled eyes as he uttered one word.

"You"

Cascade just smiled at him.

"You" Robin repeated. "You caused all of this" he accused "You caused all of the turmoil and pain"

Cascade smiled again and spoke "I never thought that you would make it back from Azarath" he said matter-of-factly. "I thought you'd all get the death sentence for sure" he smirked "For killing royalty"

"But we didn't" said Raven coldly "You were alive the entire time"

He smirked again and looked at Raven. "It was my master plan. Ever since you shouted at me and left Azarath I've searched for you. I wanted to cause you pain and suffering. When I saw Robin, the insufferable prick he is I knew that I had to include him in all of this. Especially when I sensed that he meant something to you." His face took on a grim look "You see Raven" he said nastily "You didn't deserve happiness; and you don't now. You left me and I wanted to make sure that you were never happy again."

"I never would have left you" she stated coldly "If you hadn't cheated on me"

"Yes" he chuckled "I don't imagine you would have." His face darkened "But you shouldn't have anyway. No-one leaves Cascade"

"I did" she dead-panned

"I know" he said coldly "and you're going to pay for that"

"You'll have to go through me!" said Robin protectively standing in front of Raven.

Cascade chuckled nastily "Then you go down first wonder-boy!"

Cascade leapt towards Robin and sent a wild punch towards his jaw. Robin nimbly ducked the blow and countered with a strong uppercut. He hit Cascade squarely in the chest and sent him flying across the room. By this time Raven had picked up several couches and had them poised above Cascade's slumped form. They both watched with baited breath as Cascade lay there. Robin looked quizzically at Raven, Cascade wasn't moving. She gave him a long hard stare that clearly said 'Don't be deceived, he's no fool'. Robin nodded and they turned their gaze back to Cascade. Raven badly wanted to smash the couches into him but her sense of morality prevented her from doing it. Robin took a step towards the unmoving form of Cascade and was sent crashing into the wall by a stream of ice cold water. With Robin currently incapacitated Cascade leapt up and began circling Raven. He began taunting her.

"You never deserved me anyway" he began slyly, trying to infuriate her.

She ignored him and focused on finding a weakness. She threw a couch at him; he blocked it with a shield of water and continued his taunting.

"Everyone said so"

She bit her lip in order to stop herself from losing control.

"They all laughed behind your back"

She began chanting silently in her head. '_Azarath metrion zinthos………Azarath metr……'_

"You couldn't have me so you fled to earth"

She lost control for a short moment and her powers went haywire. The TV was smashed against the wall; books were flying everywhere. Cascade was laughing maniacally when she finally got her powers back under control. She glared at him and threw a couch that had survived the onslaught in his direction. He simply ducked and the couch sailed through the window; smashing the glass.

"You couldn't have me so you found someone to replace me" he taunted "You tried to find someone who could replace me, a rebound boy"

"Robin is NOT a rebound boy" Raven spat venomously

"Really…?" Cascade raised an eyebrow "You never really could get over me"

Enraged, Raven madly slung anything she could find in his direction. Bits of glass, plates, silverware and dining chairs smashed through windows but not one of them hit Cascade.

He smirked cockily at her but five seconds later that smirk was wiped off his face when Robin punched him hard in the temple. His eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed but as he did so he sent a flurry of jets of water streaming towards Raven. She was too stunned to move and watched in shock as several deadly missiles streamed towards her.


	43. Midnight marauder

"Night Beast Boy" said Flame softly as she slowly closed the door to her room. They had just been for a bit of a stroll after dinner. They had realized it was getting late and had turned around and headed for Flames' room. She smiled to herself as she readied for bed; Beast Boy was so funny and kind. She sighed, she certainly hoped that Robin and Raven wouldn't find her brother for a long time; she wanted as much time with Beast Boy as she could get! She sighed again, and a dreamy look came into her eyes as she thought some more about Beast Boy. She reached her sleeping mat and plopped down on its surface, sinking into the soft fabric. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she heard a strange sound. She opened her eyes and jumped off the bed trying to locate where the sound cam from. She heard another sound; it sounded like someone had banged their head on her windowsill, but that was impossible. That would mean that someone had tried to scale up her wall! As she inched towards the window she heard a strange voice muttering incoherently. The only words she could make out were 'Idiot…….stupid……..arrogant….pompous….aaarrrgghh!' her eyes widened in surprise, someone was outside her window. She carefully reached out and brushed back a scrap of material that covered the window and gasped as she came face to face with a rather handsome alien. The alien looked up at her and she saw his dark black eyes widen in shock as he appeared to lose his footing, and with a soft "eep" he started to slide off the ledge. She sighed quietly and opened her window, and reaching her hand out she quickly grabbed the alien and prevented him from falling. He looked up at her with gratitude shining in his dark eyes and slight suspicion before muttering "Thanks."

"You welcome" she answered raising her eyebrows at him "Now, umm, who are you and what are you doing at my window?"

"I'm Aqualad" he said sheepishly "and I was kinda trying to, well….ummm…could I climb through the window first?"

She nodded "Then you tell me why you were scaling my wall"

He nodded and with her help he pulled himself through the window.

"Now" she asked, after he had dusted himself off and regained his composure. "What exactly did you think you were doing?"

"Well, I thought it was kinda obvious" said Aqualad, a smirk visible on his otherwise blank features.

Flame rolled her eyes exasperatingly "Okay smart ass," she said "Why, were you scaling my wall?"

"Well" he began sheepishly "I was trying to get inside the palace"

"I figured" she said snippily "But have you never heard of a door?"

Aqualad blushed "Well…..," he stammered "When I tried to land on Azarath I was quite forcefully pushed away so I had to sneak in through a hole in the force field and land on the outskirts of the palace. I figured that no-one wanted me here so I snuck closer to the palace and waited till night-fall. I then decided that the most umm, inconspicuous entrance was through a window." He shrugged "Your window was the closest"

"Right" she said skeptically "But why did you come to Azarath in the first place?"  
"I, ummm, well Robin sent me here to check up on the Titans.." he began.

Flames face brightened considerably at the mention of the fact that he was in 'cahoots' so to speak, with the titans.

"Well then" she said "What's the news?"

"News?" he asked, confused

"Surely you have some update on the status with Cascade and all?"

"Oh yes" he said, thoughtfully "They haven't found him yet"

Flame suppressed a smile; she had more time with Beast Boy! "Well that's just too bad" she said in mock disappointment.

"Yes.." said Aqualad charily "So, where are the titans?"

"They've probably gone to bed already" she said "Like was just about to do before _somebody_ decided to 'clamber up the wall' so to speak."

Aqualad grinned apologetically and scratched his neck looking around as if to say 'what do I do now?'

Flame smiled "You can crash in here for the night" she said kindly

"Uhhh, thanks" he said nervously

"Over there" she pointed towards a small sleeping mat a few meters away from her own.

"Thanks" he said as he walked over to the sleeping mat.

"Your welcome" she said cheerfully as she slipped into bed for the _second _time that night. As they both started to drift off to sleep she managed to mumble one last sentence

"No snoring!"


	44. Red and Yellow savior

Raven watched in paralyzed terror as the missiles streamed towards her. She saw Robin charging madly towards her, desperate to change the missiles flight path. She knew he would be too late, not even the boy wonder could run that fast. She knew she should stop them but she couldn't move her lips to utter her incantation. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a red and yellow blur, right before something smashed into her and she was sent flying off to the side. Robin watched as the missiles streamed past the place where Raven had just been standing and splattered on the towers wall. His gaze moved to the slumped forms lying on the ground, a few meters away from the missiles destination. He quickly ran over and helped Raven's red and yellow savior off the ground before crouching down to check if Raven was okay.

"She'll be fine" said the red and yellow figure "She's just recovering from shock"

Robin glanced up at figure who he now identified to be Kid Flash. Robin smiled warmly.

"Thanks KF, just in the nick of time, eh?"

"As usual" replied Kid Flash cheerfully "So, uh, what happened?"

"Long story" said Robin "But what are you doing here?"

Kid Flash shook his head, "Typical" he said, laughing "You forgot the Titans anniversary."

"Uhh, yeah" said Robin ruefully

"I guess we're lucky it was today though, huh" said Kid Flash, looking at Raven

Robin nodded

"So where are the other three?"

"Azarath" said Robin

"Azarath?" asked Kid Flash, looking confused

"Raven's home planet," he then proceeded to explain exactly what had happened over the past few weeks to Kid Flash.

"Whoa" said Kid Flash "That is a long story. So now you have to return to Azarath with Cascade and they'll release the others"

"That's pretty much it"

"Need any help?"

"Yes" Raven croaked

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

"You sound awful" Robin commented

Raven just glared at him and turned to Kid Flash "Thanks for saving me" she said hoarsely

"No problem"

"And yes" continued Raven "We may need your help"

Robin looked quizzically at her

"Cascade's devious Robin"

Robin nodded "We'll leave soon. I just have to call the queen and tell her to send a ship"

Kid Flash nodded "Sounds like a plan" he said cheerfully


	45. Double sided news

"Morning" Aqualad said cheerfully as Flame sleepily got out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom.

"Wha…..Ahhhh" she screeched as she tripped over the Atlantean and crashed to the floor. As she was falling she had managed to grab his shirt and pull him down with her. He landed on top of her in a particularly suggestive position. They flailed around a bit as Aqualad' blanket had managed to twine itself around them when they crashed to the ground. They stopped cold when they heard the door slam against the wall as it was brutally pushed forward and Beast Boy ran into the room in Bear form. He looked around curiously before his eyes fell on the tangled forms of Flame and Aqualad. His mind put two and two together and came up with the _wrong _conclusion. He reverted back to his human form in shock and stared at the two hapless beings before his eyes blurred with unshed tears and he rushed out of the room without a single word.

"Oh dear" said Flame as she frantically tried to free herself from the traitor of a bed sheet and follow Beast Boy. She growled when she was unable to free herself and quickly blasted it with fire. The fire burnt the blanket up rapidly and scorched Aqualad's arm.

"Ouch" he yelped but waved her on when she turned around at his noise. She nodded and rushed after Beast Boy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She found him sitting on a beautiful stone bench in the gardens of the palace, cold transparent tears sliding down his green cheeks. His back was facing her as she walked up towards him. She placed a hand on his shaking shoulder and he whirled around to face her with slightly red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly

She was shocked at the level of bitterness displayed by that normally warm voice.

"What you saw………" she began

"I don't want to hear it" he cut in angrily "I don't want to hear how you played me for a fool, made me think that you felt the same about me and then betrayed me with _him. _I don't want to hear any excuses and I especially don't want to hear you ask me to forget what I saw and not tell anyone."

She looked slightly hurt but he found that he really didn't care at the moment.

"I wasn't going to say that" she said quietly

"I don't want to…" Beast Boy said angrily before realizing what she had said "What?" he asked, confused

"I wasn't going to say any of that" she continued "I was going to tell you that it was all a misunderstanding"

"Hah!" he scoffed "It didn't look like much of a 'misunderstanding', in fact you looked pretty comfortable underneath Aqualad"

She glared at him "Do you want to hear the real story or what?"

He looked at her suspiciously but nodded for her to go on.

"Okay" she said "Now, I caught Aqualad scaling my wall last night when he attempted to sneak into the palace. I let him in through my window and he explained that Robin sent him to check on you guys and to tell you what was happening back on Earth. He however, was met rather hostilely and so he snuck in and landed on the outskirts. He then snuck in to the palace grounds and scaled my wall. I said he could stay the night on a pallet that I set up for him on the floor. When I woke up the next morning I tripped over him as I was still half asleep and fell. While I was falling I grabbed him in an attempt to prevent myself from hitting the ground and pulled him down with me. He landed on top of me with the blanked twisted around him and I. That's where you came in. It was all an accident"

He looked at her silently for a few moments before breaking into a smile and hugging her.

"Thank you" she said softly

"For what?" he asked, bemused.

"For trusting me" she replied simply

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Beast Boy?" flame called as she knocked on the door to the Titans room.

"Yes?" he answered sleepily as he opened the door to reveal his pajama clad green self.

"Can you, Cyborg, Aqualad and Starfire meet me in the dining room in ten minutes please" she said with a positively miserable expression on her face.

"Uh, sure" he said, slightly taken aback by her less then cheerful mood.

She nodded at him and walked off without another word.

'_Well that was weird…' _he thought as he closed the door. Shrugging he walked towards Cyborg's bed and poked the sleeping Titan.

"Cyborg…." He called in a sing-song voice, "Cyborg…."

The half-metal Titan just groaned softly and rolled over, whacking Beast Boy in the face as he did so. Beast Boy was sent flying across the room by the power of the force and crashed into the wall.

"Owww!" Beast Boy wheezed, rubbing his lower back "That hurt"

"Whoops" said Cyborg sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Whoops?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief "You backhand me into a wall and all you can say is whoops?" he shook his head. "Whatever, By the way, Flame wants to meet us in the dining room in ten minutes"

"Okay" Cyborg replied, getting up "You go and wake Starfire and Aqualad"

Beast Boy nodded and walked over to the bed where Aqualad was sleeping on. He stretched out a finger to poke the Titans before deciding against it, he did not want to risk crashing into any more walls. He decided on a more standard method and shook the Atlantean by the sholders.

"Wake up" he practically roared

"I'm up, I'm up" Aqualad yelled sleepily as he pushed Beast Boy away from him. Beast Boy nodded in satisfaction and headed to the door of the adjoining room and knocked on it.

"Starfire" he called loudly "Wake up"

The door opened slightly and Starfire's face appeared in Beast Boy's field of vision.

"Good morning friend Beast Boy" she said cheerfully

"Morning Star" he said slightly less cheerfully

"May I inquire as to why you woke me from the slumber?" she asked sweetly

"Flame wants to meet us in the dining room in eight minutes" he replied.

"Okay" said Starfire "I shall do the dressing" with that her head disappeared and the door closed.

Beast Boy sighed and went to the closet, he selected a purple and black uniform that was not dumped on the ground and changed into it. He then threw his pajamas on the floor and headed towards Cyborg who was waiting by the door. They waited for a few minutes before Star came out of her room dressed in her normal purple uniform. When she reached them they began to walk towards the dining room.

"I wonder what she wants" Cyborg mused as they walked towards the dining room.

"I dunno" Beast Boy shrugged "She didn't seem to happy though"

They reached the dining room and walked inside to find a small circular table set up in the middle. The Queen, who was seated next to Flame, motioned for them to come in and seat themselves around the table. When they were all settled she cleared her throat and addressed them.

"Your leader, Robin called earlier" she informed them "He has captured Cascade and requested for a ship so they could bring him here. They should arrive in the next day or so"

"Boo yah!" Cyborg yelled excitedly, completely forgetting manners at this piece of news "We're going home!"

The Queen looked at him with an amused smile on her face as Starfire added her opinion.

"This is wonderful" she said happily "I cannot wait to see friend Raven and friend Robin"

The only one who didn't say anything was Beast Boy. He sat there quietly, contemplating his relationship with Flame. Long distance relationships were hard to maintain especially if your girlfriend lives hundreds of light years away. He sighed, it obviously wouldn't work, and he realized that that was probably why Flame had seemed so dejected earlier. The other Titans didn't seem to notice his unusual silence, they were chatting animatedly to the Queen, telling her all about Earth and what they were going to do when they got home. Flame however, noticed and looked at him with a sad smile on her face. Their eyes met and they silently decided to leave the room. Only the Queen noticed them leaving and a frown manifested itself on her features as she half-listened to the incessant chatter of Starfire and Cyborg.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Flame and Beast Boy walked silently through the inside gardens of the palace. They walked hand in hand, small frowns visible on their faces. They reached a beautifully designed stone bench and seated themselves on it. They sat in silence for a few minutes both saddened by this supposedly happy news.

"We can make this work" Flame said suddenly "I know we can"

"How?" Beast Boy asked sadly

"We'll find a way" she said fiercely "I'll come with you!"

"You can't" beast Boy said softly "There's a chance that Cascade might be denied the throne after his recent antics and you'll be next in line. You have to be ready to lead your people at any moments notice."

Flame contemplated this for a moment before looking straight at Beast Boy and earnest look on her face.

"Stay here" she practically begged

"I can't" he shook his head sadly "I am needed on Earth"

Flame shook her head in despair, "there has to be a way'

"There is not" Beast Boy said rationally "But that does not mean that we cannot contact each other occasionally. It certainly does not mean that we must simply vanish from each others lives"

"But we can't continue this relationship" she said sorrowfully

"No" he said calmly "But that does not mean that we cannot be friends.

She bowed her head in defeat; she knew that what he said was true. She looked up at him and her heart ached to press her lips against his, to defy her heritage and to simply live for love. But she could not; she was loyal to her people. So she simply hugged him and buried her head in his shoulder.

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	46. Old betrayals

_It was dark, almost pitch black but for the soft moonlight that reflected upon the waters that inhabited the strange place. The shadowy waters were turbid with more then simple darkness; they were tainted, with an evil unique to the beings sub-conscious. One such being was present now. It walked along the edge of the waters and they screamed to engulf him. They reared up and leapt forward, crashing down at his heels. They could not hope to consume him for he harbored an evil that was not only equal to theirs but surpassed it. He was home to many of the deadly sins identified as common faults in mankind; his however, had no limits. He knew not when to stop for he lacked wise judgment and never had he sought it. He gazed across the tumult waters and saw through the darkness. His gaze penetrated the mists of time and space as he reflected upon the life he had so far led. A small grin tugged at his features as he viewed all the misery he had deliberately interwoven into the lives of those who knew him. He knew with out a doubt that he regretted none of it. He had enjoyed every minute of others pain and sorrow and if given the chance he would inflict more..._

Raven watched the seemingly unconscious Azarathian prince. He was attached to the cell wall with power canceling manacles that were said to have strange effects on their prisoners. Prisoners were succumbed into a magically induced state of unconsciousness where they were forced to review the life they had led so far. They would delve into the deepest, darkest corners of their sub-conscious and would hopefully experience what they had put others through. Raven had no idea what Cascade was experiencing but she gathered from the smile on his face that it couldn't be all that bad. As she watched him she reflected upon her life on Azarath. At first her thoughts drifted to her mother and her shock at seeing Arella that day, at the trial. She hadn't really dwelled on how much she missed her mother when she was on earth. She had tried to block out those thoughts for fear of the pain of remembrance. Her thoughts drifted to the people she knew on Azarath, her friends. She had never really had many friends, but those she did have were loyal and Raven had missed them more then she wanted to admit.

They had understood her and accepted her. This turned her thoughts to her current friends. They also accepted her, even though they didn't always understand where she was coming from. Her thoughts drifted to Cascade and his betrayal. She unwittingly recalled her relationship with him. She remembered how she loved the way he would sneak up behind her and fling his arms around her neck while he whispered in her ear. This would send shivers down her spine and she would turn around to meet a pair of bright blue eyes. A single tear forged a path from her eye to the edge of her chin as she remembered the day of his betrayal. She had walked in on him and another girl and had watched in horror as Cascade told the other girl that she was special, exactly the same way that he had always told Raven that she was special.

Then Cascade had turned and looked directly at Raven, a smile etched on his features. Not an ounce of guilt had been visible in his bright blue eyes. His eyes had mocked her, shimmering with laughter at the cruel joke he had played on her. Later, Raven had learned that the entire romance between her and Cascade was a cold, heartless joke. Raven had never got over that and every day she hoped that her relationship with Robin was not the same. She harbored that fear deep within herself and refused to tell anyone of it.

She was startled as a pair of green gloved arms wrapped themselves around her upper body and a voice whispered a question into her ear. In her state of pensive remembering, she thought that it was Cascade with another cruel joke. Her eyes and hands glowed black with power that was fueled with hatred. Her magic pried Robin's arms from around her body and pinned him against the wall. Her eyes were closed as she knelt on the cold floor, shut off from the rest of the world. She did not hear Robin's cries as he pleaded with her to release him.

Robin was confused, and afraid. He had never seen Raven like this; she seemed to be using her powers without fully realizing what was going on.

"Raven!" he yelled "Let me down"

Raven did not appear to hear him so Robin raised his voice as he pleaded with her.

"Please"

He didn't know why she had attacked him but he was sure that she hadn't done it on purpose, Raven wasn't like that. No, it had to be something else. He yelled a few more times before realizing that it was fruitless, she couldn't hear him. He decided that he needed a new strategy.

"Kf!" he yelled, hoping his voice was loud enough for Kid Flash to hear him from wherever he was. Robin sighed in relief as Kid Flash appeared in the room.

"Over here" Robin said

Kid Flash looked a little confused as he saw Robin pinned against the wall by Raven's magic while Raven kneeled on the floor.

"Am I missing something?" Kid Flash asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later" Robin began impatiently "First; I need you to shake Raven."

"Why?" Kid Flash inquired

"She doesn't realize what she's doing" Robin explained "And she doesn't seem to be able to hear me"

"Well okay" Kid Flash walked over to Raven and knelt in front of her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulder and shook her. Her eyes snapped open and Robin fell to the ground as her magic disappeared.

"What?" she asked grumpily

"Errr, nothing" Kid Flash answered, shooting Robin a confused look.

Robin stood up, agape as he walked towards Raven.

"Can't you remember what just transpired?" Robin asked incredulously

"Yes" she said testily "I was thinking when Kf came and shook me"

Robin shook his head "Well okay" he said deciding to drop it.

Raven looked between Kf and Robin, a bemused look on her face.

"What is going on?" she asked

"Nothing" Robin and Kid Flash answered in unison

Raven raised an eyebrow skeptically and threw her hands up in mock hopelessness.

"What am I to do with you two"


	47. Multiple personalities

Authors Note: Sorry about the lack of updates, between moving house and assignments I haven't had any time at all. Hope this makes up for it 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The planet Azarath is now in viewing distance" the ship's computer intoned.

Robin turned around to Raven and smiled "Want to go watch through the window?"

"Okay" Raven agreed

The two made their way towards the ship's window and sat on the conveniently placed couch-like object.

"It's been quite a journey" Robin remarked as he gazed at the strangely many-colored planet in front of him.

Raven nodded silently and gently lowered her head onto his shoulder.

"I meant to ask you before" Robin began nervously

Raven lifted her head up and looked him in the eye "Yes?" she inquired

Robin looked away for a moment as an internal battle was fought.

_Tell her_

_No don't, she'll laugh in your face!_

_No she won't, she feels the same!_

_How do you know? She's probably just playing with you!_

_NO! How can you think such things? TELL HER!_

_NO DON'T_

"Arrrgh!" Robin yelled "Just shut up"

Raven raised an eyebrow skeptically "No-one was speaking" she said dryly "What is wrong with you?"

Robin blushed "Internal conflict" he mumbled quickly

Raven's raised her eyebrow higher "And I thought I was the only one with multiple personalities"

Robin bit his lip and looked Raven straight in the eye "There's something I have to tell you" he began

Raven looked apprehensively at him. _Oh god. _She thought sadly _here it comes, the inevitable, "I'm sorry, it was fun while it lasted but I just don't want to be with you anymore"_

Robin noted the look in her eyes as he continued "I, this is hard to say, I mean I've never said it before and I don't want to, well it's hard" he stumbled over the words in a rush to get them over with.

A look of understanding dawned in Raven's eyes as she began to understand what she hoped Robin was trying to say.

"I, I've never felt this way before and it's hard for me to, well to say how I'm feeling and I don't want to mess it up and I know that I probably will but you understand, right?"

Raven grinned slightly, she had never heard the Boy wonder more flustered then he was at this very moment.

Robin seemed worried by the slight grin coming from the silent sorceress he was trying to confess his feelings to.

"I, well I want to say that…." Robin was cut off by a pale finger that placed itself over his lips.

"There's nothing to say" Raven said softly as she withdrew her finger and lent forward.

Robin smiled, he had dreaded making that kind of speech, and lent forward to meet Raven's lips, they were warm and inviting, unlike her attitude. He savored the sweet taste her lips left upon his as he gently reached out his hand and held her neck near the top of her spine. She reacted to his touch and moved her arms around to encircle his waist as he ran his other hand down her arm. He stopped as Raven drew her head away from Robin's and gently lent it on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, confused

"Nothing" Raven replied "But we have an audience"

Robin turned around, Raven still in his arms and saw Kid Flash standing in the doorway. He was leaning casually against the frame with a smile on his face.

"Yes?" Robin inquired

Kid Flash said nothing, he only continued to smile.

"Come on" Robin said impatiently "I don't have all the time in the world you know, I'm busy"

"I can see that" Kid Flash remarked casually

"Haha" Robin said dryly

"Well anyway" Kid Flash said with a smile "I was coming down to let you two _love birds _know that we are about to land on the illustrious planet of Azarath but I was momentarily distracted" he drew the last word out.

Raven moved her head of Robin's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Kid Flash

"Love birds?" she questioned neutrally  
"Errr…" Kid Flash said, thinking he may have gone a little too far with that comment

"Interesting" Raven continued after giving Kid Flash ample time to worry.

"I thought so" Kid Flash said after a sigh of relief.

"Well" Robin began "Now that you've informed us _love birds _I think that you can go and leave us to our, business"

"Righto captain" Kid Flash mock-saluted and exited the room.

"Business?" Raven raised an eyebrow

Robin shrugged "I only implied"

"Oh, what a pity…" Raven said in a sad voice

Robin's eyes widened, until he saw the grin on Raven's face.

"Oh very funny" He whispered into her ear

"I thought so" Raven replied silkily

Robin grinned and pulled Raven into another kiss.


	48. Suprises

A/N. Well it's been a long time in coming but here it is; the second-last chapter. There's only the epilogue to go now!

Key: Different text types like underline, _italics_ and **bold** mean different people are speaking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Look! There they are!"_

"**Are you sure?"**

"_Positive."_

"Quiet you two!"

"_But they-"_

"Quiet, they'll hear you!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're finally here." Raven spoke softly to Robin as they walked through the corridors, heading towards the throne room.

"Hmmm." Robin agreed, "But don't you think it's strange that there was _no-one _here to meet us?"

"Just a little." Raven agreed, "But keep in mind, Azarath has many special events that change their dates yearly, it could be anything from the Torna festival to Barthea."

"Right…" Robin drew the word out, "So it's _normal_ for this to happen?"

'Somewhat." Raven answered with a wry smile.

"If I may interject?" Captain Thayne queried.

"Yes?"

"It is definitely a normal day today," Captain Thayne told them, "I checked before we landed."

"Oh, well then it is very strange that no-one was there to greet us."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"_BB to Star Commander."_

"**Yes?" **

"_I have visual on the subject. Repeat. I have visual on the subject."_

"**Excellent, all stand by for launch. Ready?"**

"_**Aye, Aye Cap'in"**_

"Armed and ready."

"Standing by."

"**Prepare for liftoff."**

"_**This is just stupid."**_

_Smack _

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where_ is_ everyone?" Robin said grumpily.

"Who knows?!" Raven said in exasperation, "They could be anywhere on this bloody planet."

"He's waking!" A panicked shout from behind them.

"It doesn't matter." Captain Thayne shouted back, "He can't break through the force field."

"Are you certain?" Robin asked.

"99 percent." Captain Thayne replied confidently.

"Aaaaaaahrgh!"

"It would just _have _to be that one percent, wouldn't it?!" Raven growled as she spun around and spread her hands forwards, her lips moving to form her mantra as black energy twined around her hands before surging towards the escaped Cascade.

"As usual." Robin grinned wryly as he ran towards Cascade, using the walls to push of and gain momentum…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"**All systems go!"**

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

'_Wha…' _Robin thought as he skidded to halt in front of Cascade; just millimetres away from being drenched in a bright green goo that glowed suspiciously.

"Beast Boy?" Raven scanned the room for signs of the green shape shifter.

"What is in this stuff?" Robin questioned the air as he view Cascade who seemed to be frozen by the goo.

"The skin of a petrifying lizard mixed with tonic water." Beast Boy said proudly as he dropped down to the floor in human form, "Can render any creature completely paralysed for up to 7 hours."

"And just why was it here in the first place?" Raven questioned suspiciously.

"Ahh…good question…" Beast Boy paled, "It was…ahhhh…because…"

"We thought it would be a nice 'welcome back' gift." Aqualad put in helpfully, walking out of a hidden door.

"Oh?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Errr…yes." Aqualad said, his confidence faltering.

Ravens eyes flashed briefly.

"We had a remedy!" Beast Boy gushed.

"Oh really?" A mischievous look manifested itself on Raven's face as she levitated some of the green goo that formed a puddle around Cascade and dumped it on two heroes.

"Then allow me to return the favour." She said, grinning slightly.

"Phew…" Cyborg said, as he too stepped out of the hidden door, Flame on his heels. "I'm glad I missed that."

Flame laughed, "The look on BB's face was so funny."

"I imagine the look on your faces could equal if not surpass his I'm sure." Raven said as she levitated some more of the goo, sending it flying towards Flame and Cyborg.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Thank you for returning our son to us." The Queen acknowledged Robin and Raven by presenting them both with gleaming gold medals. The Queen then turned to Captain Thayne and his men, "Thank you." She said, presenting them all with silver medals, "For assisting them to return our son." The queen then turned to the other Titans and Aqualad. "Thank you." She said, presenting them with bronze medals, "For the part you all played in returning our son to us."

…………………………………………………………………………………………...


	49. The final discovery

A/N: OMG. That's truly all I can say. This is the last chapter, and this marks the ending of the first fanfiction I've ever written and, consequently, the first I've ever finished. I honestly can't believe I started this four years ago and haven't updated in about three, but it's finally here. I bet you've all forgotten it even exists though. Heh, I look back at the chapters and I'm afraid I almost cringe at the writing – here's to improvement!

...

The bright sunlight dawned over the large T-shaped tower, gentle rays reflecting off the glass surface and creating a symphony of light that seemed to shoot out from all directions. It was strangely quiet, the tower silent instead of the hub of activity that usually emanated from within. It was early morning though, the sun still peaking over the horizon and, as it were, most of the tower's occupants were sleeping soundly in their beds. One was awake though, leaning casually out a window and surveying the beauty before her. She had always enjoyed the sunrise; it was wholly beautiful and untainted by the world. It spoke simultaneously of continuation and new beginnings and to her represented the hope she felt for the future.

The light caressed her uncharacteristically open features, warming her cheeks and glinting in her purple hair. It had grown somewhat long, now, much longer than it had been before. She liked it this way though, despite the occasional annoyance whenever she had to fight. It signified the change in her, represented the difference and she kept it as a welcome reminder of all that she had achieved. She was no longer the 'ice princess' of the tower, the dark one, keeping to herself and scaring all those that would approach her. She wasn't exactly the bright and sunny one either, that title was reserved for Star alone. But she was markedly mellower and kinder, and she took the time to truly get to know her friends. She had discovered more about them in the months following Cascade's arrival than in all the years that she had known them.

She supposed she had Cascade's unwanted reappearance in her life to thank for that. Had it never happened, she may have continued to live her predominately solitary existence – always wanting to belong, but never quite knowing how. It was ironic, she supposed, that having come to ruin her life, Cascade had, in fact, saved it. _Ironic, and deeply satisfying_, she thought with a smirk. He had even reunited her with her mother – something she had never even dreamed possible. She smiled slightly, thinking of her mother's recent visit to Earth.

_It had been a normal day when Arella had arrived unannounced. It was a few years after they'd returned from Azeroth, but the Titans were still settling back into their everyday routine of answering calls and arresting villains – all who seemed pathetically inept at crime, in comparison to Cascade. She had arrived in the middle of the day and promptly stormed into the tower, demanding to speak to Robin. Raven had simply laughed, catching the mischievous glint in her mother's eye, and ushered the anxious Robin into a private room with her. Later, when Arella had long since retired to bed, and Robin and Raven were reclining lazily on the couch together, her head resting on his lap, Robin had recounted the talk for her – verbatim, as was his way._

"_Once you'd shut the door she turned on me, the scariest look on her face," he'd told her, stroking her soft hair, "she looked me straight in the eye and asked me what my 'intentions' were."_

_Raven had laughed then, imagining her mother's 'serious' voice, and could just about see Robin's expression when faced with it._

"_I just blinked at her for awhile," he'd then chuckled slightly, "of course I knew what she was talking about, but I sort of hoped I was wrong. I mean, no one wants to be grilled on their 'intentions' by their girlfriend's mother."_

_Raven had tilted her head up and fixed him with her soft gaze, "at least it wasn't my father," she joked, now completely at ease with the topic._

_Robin had blanched considerably as the prospect flashed across his mind, "you got that right," he muttered and then shuddered, "anyway; I told her that I had liked you for ages and had only just worked up the courage to actually do something about it."_

_Raven snickered at this, remembering the jealousy Robin had practically emanated when Aqualad had been around._

"_She asked me if I was always this weak willed or if it was just in matters of the heart." He had blushed slightly then, but Raven had been uncertain as to why._

"_I asked her what she meant," here he paused and then looked away, and Raven could feel the nervousness rolling off of him, "and she said," he paused and finally met her eyes, "when are you going to ask her to marry you?"_

_Raven's mouth went dry._

"_And I said," he cleared his throat slightly, "as soon as this conversation's over." He then took her hand and covered it with his own, "I've actually been thinking about this for awhile," he admitted, a little unnerved by her silence, "worrying about when to do it, how to do it," he rubbed his thumb softly over her skin, "but I realised that it doesn't matter when or how, what matters is that I love you," he reached up and lifted his mask off, tossing it to the ground._

_Raven was astounded by the pure depth of love she could see burning inside of them._

"_...and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he continued, "and if you'll have me, I intend to do just that." He smiled at her, a tinge of nervousness in the lines of his face._

_Raven didn't even need to consider it. She loved Robin, more than she had ever thought she was even capable of, and her heart ached to even consider a future without him in it. _

"_Yes," she had croaked, and then, "yes," she had said more smoothly, lifting her hands up to caress his face, and gently pulling it down. He acquiesced almost immediately, following her down to where he planted a soft kiss on her smiling lips. It was sweet and chaste, the two of them choosing to simply bask in the afterglow of his confession. _

Raven's smile bloomed into a full grin – an expression that seemed more and more common her face, with the wedding now on the horizon. She sighed and leant back as she felt a familiar pair of arms encircle her waist, hugging her tightly.

"You're up early, my love," Robin whispered in her ear, enjoying the slight shiver it sent down her spine. She rested her head against his chest.

"I can't sleep for the excitement," she confessed drily, long past the embarrassment she used to feel when admitting to her emotions.

"Tomorrow seems so close and yet so far away," he mused into her hair, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Raven.

"Aren't you all philosophical this morning," she teased.

"I'm _always_ philosophical," he informed her.

"Is that so?" she turned her head slightly and tilted it up for a kiss.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured against her lips, savouring the taste as he did every time, his eidetic memory storing every detail away in intense perfection.

"I can't wait," she trailed her elegant fingers down his chin, "it's tomorrow, but I still can't wait."

"You're not usually this impatient," he tilted his face to kiss her fingers.

"I know," she sighed, "but I just want it to happen before something goes wrong."

"Like what?" he asked absentmindedly, his attention engrossed elsewhere.

"I don't know," she admitted, "There'll be an emergency or something, or some villain will crash it, and then it won't happen and-"she stopped her uncharacteristic rambling as Robin moved a finger to her lips.

"None of that will happen," he said confidently, "and even if it _did_, it wouldn't matter."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because regardless," he caught her gaze with his own, "I would still be with _you_ and to me, that's all that matters. Marriage," here he chuckled, "is just a legal way of saying 'I love you'. But you already know I do, and that's _never_ going to change."

"When did you become so...mature?" she wondered, "and how did I miss that?"

"Last night," he kissed her softly on the neck, "but you were too...preoccupied to notice."

"Haha," she smacked his arm, "you're cute, really."

"Don't you know it," he flashed her a cocky grim, eerily reminiscent of the old days - when life had been simple, though a whole lot less exciting.

"You," she settled back into his arms, "have mellowed out, my charming traffic light."

"You haven't called me that in years," he grinned, "since I stopped wearing that ridiculous uniform."

She smirked, "wasn't that a welcome change."

He shook his head in embarrassed amusement, "how did I ever do it?" He wondered, "how did I ever leave the tower in that _thing_. Worse," he tickled her, "how could you _let_ me?"

"You loved it," she laughed, "and I believe we _all_ teased you to no end, Wonder Boy, and you simply ignored us."

"I must've been insane," he declared, "absolutely mental."

"Hah," she swatted his hand away, "_now_ you admit it, about five years too late if you ask me."

"Uh huh," he traced a light pattern on her arm, "and what about yourself?" he questioned, "I remember _your_ outfit being somewhat...revealing."

"Shut up," she said playfully, "it was...practical."

"In what sense of the word, exactly?" He tugged her hair.

"You liked it," she accused.

'"As a matter of fact," he mumbled into her neck, "I _loved_ it. I wish you'd wear it again."

"In your dreams," she laughed.

"Often." He admitted seriously, a sparkle in his eye.

She simply pulled him down for another kiss, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"I love you," he told her, feeling her silky skin slide against his as she twisted around to look him in the eyes.

"I know," she said, playful glint evident.

"Is that all I get?" He asked, indignant.

She laughed and drew him into another kiss, "I love you, too," she mumbled into his lips, "forever and always."

...

A/N: Hope you all liked the ending This story was fun, I may even rewrite it sometime.


End file.
